gangs and football
by sergeant peace
Summary: when Phils best friend and fellow gang member is killed he is forced to move across the country to live with his mother, there he meets a life far different then his old one, can he adjust to this life or will he turn his back on his mother and sister and go back to the gang?
1. gangs

Phil walked down the streets of new york, three of his friends with him.

"hey Phil!" one said, "id you here? Gregory joined today."

"Damn," Phil said laughing, "how bad did they kick his ass Reggie?"

"he put up a good fight but in the end it was just like everyone else."

Phil nodded grinning, "I still remember my initiation," he said, "I still have a scar to prove it."

"and your Tattoo's," one of the girls said, "you got them the same day."

Phil looked at his tribal tattoo," yeah I remember Denise" he said, "so we going to go out tonight? You know celebrate Gregory's initiation?"

"hell yeah, the usual place," the girl said.

He smiled and looked across the street, his smile disappeared, "Reefers," he muttered as a group of korean men walked by, they had bandana's tied around there neck and beanies that came just above there eyes.

"this isn't there terf," Reggie muttered, "what are they doing here?"

"just calm down Romeo," Phil said, "maybe there checking out the local residency."

One of the Koreans looked over at phil and narrowed his eyes, he and his pack crossed the street, "well look who we came across," he said, "a couple of bastards and their Chang nyeon."

"what the hell did you just call me!" Denise shouted.

Phil put his hand behind his back, making it look like he had his gun with him. "you better get the hell out of here," phil growled, "This is black hawk territory."

The Korean looked at him and took a step back, "you can't scare me," he said, "I know you don't have a gun!"

"what about me?" Reggie said pulling out his pistol and pointing it at him.

The Korean glared at him, "this place was getting boring anyway." He said motioning for his men to follow him, and they walked away.

"damn reefers ," Reggie muttered, "they've been getting real cocky coming onto our territory."

Phil nodded, "last time I saw that guy I almost popped a cap in his ass." He said.

"did you have your gun at that time or were you making a gun with your fingers?" Reggie asked smilling.

"screw you," Phil said.

"I'm just messing with you," Reggie said.

"why don't you have your gun?" Denise asked.

"forgot it, I was in a rush to leave."

Reggie nodded, "so you wanna go hang out at the new club downtown? I hear it's killer."

"na I'll pass, I gotta go see if my pop is back." Phil said, walking away.

"See ya Phil!" the guy shouted as he and the others went there own ways.

Phil walked down the street smiling, it had been six years since he and his dad had moved to New york, and since then the only people he ever really connected with were those that he had met in the gang, he looked at his tribal tattoo's again, "these are earned," he thought to himself, "not bought." He remembered the old man tell him that before he had gotten them, he looked at the black ink etched into his skin, at the intricate swirls and wondered why he had to earn them, Phil shrugged and walked into the apartment building, he went up to his apartment and unlocked the door, "Dad!" he shouted, "you home?" he walked into the kitchen and found a note, he opened it,

_Phil, I won't be home until late tonight so I guess you'll have to fend for yourself._

_Howard._

Phil sighed and threw the note away, "I always have to fend for myself," he muttered and went into his room, he pulled off his T shirt and rummaged through his closet, pulling out a black muscle shirt and putting it on, then he picked up his Doo rag and put it on, he opened his drawer and pulled out a gun, he put it in his pants and walked out again, "time to meet the guy's at the bar," he muttered.

Phil entered an old bar that the gang usually met in, it was owned by an old man who usually did the tattoo's for the gang, he let anyone drink at his bar as long as they had money, or a pack of smokes to give him.

Phil looked around and saw a few members of the gang at a booth, he walked over and saw Gregory, bruises and a few cuts on his face, "Gregory," Phil said, "you look like hammered shit."

Gregory smiled, "happens when you join up," he said.

"Congratulations man.' Phil said grinning walking over to the counter, 'hey walter! Hook me up with a some tequila!" 

"you still owe me for the last time phil!" the old man shouted.

Phil took out two packs of smokes and tossed them to him, "I'll give you another one tomorrow."

Walter nodded and went to the counter.

"hey phil!" Denise shouted as she and reggie walked in, "we saw Martha."

Phil's smile disappeared,"yeah? So?" he muttered, grabbing his drink from walter and downing it, "I split it with her a month ago."

"yeah but you'll never guess who she's with now," Denise said.

"I don't even care," Phil grumbled, motioning for Walter to fill him up again.

"don't be like that Phil!" Denise said.

"Denise just stop," Reggie said, 'he doesn't want know."

Denise shrugged and went to talk to one of her friends.

"You know Phil," he said, "you can't just keep avoiding Martha."

"I know," Phil said, "but I'll give it my best shot for now."

Reggie shook his head and ordered a drink.

As the two started to drink a car screeched down the road, "what the hell?" Phil muttered, then saw a car pull up outside and a door open, someone leaned out and aimed at the bar, "Get down!" phil shouted, pushing Reggie to the ground as bullets flew into the bar, the girls screamed and covered their heads.

"Damn reefers," Phil shouted, firing at the window, making the car drive off, "good thing there bad shots huh Reggie…Reggie?" Phil looked to is side and saw Reggie on the ground, blood pooling around him, "Reggie!" Phil shouted running over to him, "come on man get up!"

Denise ran over, "oh my god!" she screamed, tears flowing from her eyes.

Police sirens wailed and everyone started running, "Denise! Phil! We gotta get out of here!"

One of the girls grabbed Denise's arm, dragging her away. Phil sat there, holding his best friend in his arms, "come on reggie, you gotta get up," He croaked out, tears rolling down his face,

"phillip Deville." The Judge said, "you were the only one left at the bar when your friend was shot, not only were you drinking underage but you were also found with a firearm on your person, now due to the circumstances of your arrest, from staying in jail for three weeks and having no guardian to bail you out, we are sending you to your mother."

Phil looked up, his eyes were blood shot and his hair was unkept, "where's my dad?" he asked hollowly.

"we found that your father…left town a week ago, we don't know where or we'd pin him with abandonment.' 

Phil looked down again _even my dad didn't stay, _he thought to himself.

"son," the judge said, "your being moved out of state and back to your mother, there you will stay with her until you turn 18." 

Phil looked at him, "my life is here," he said, 'I can't just leave."

"I'm sorry son," the Judge said, "but it's already been decided." 

Lillian Deville waited at the airport with giddy excitement, _I finally get to meet my brother! _She thought excitedly, she had remembered how many times she and her mother had tried contacting Howard so that the two could meet, but he was always too busy to introduce them, and when they had moved all the way to the other side of the country Lil had lost hope of ever seeing her brother, _but now he's coming here, _she thought_ to stay! _She watched as his plane touched down and moved to it's gate, she stood up and waited as the gateway opened and people started walking out, Lil pulled out a sign that had Phil's name on it and waited. She saw a police officer walk off with a boy beside him, the boy looked like a thug, a black doo rag on his head, his face was unshaven and the white muscle shirt he wore showed off his tribal tattoo's he had an old army knapsack slung over his shoulder and his blue eyes looked around, as if trying to figure something out.

Lil walked over, "phillip Deville?" she asked.

Phil looked at her, "yeah?" he said, "that's me." 

Lil squealed in excitement and hugged him, "it's so great to finally meet you!" she said excitedly, 'I'm your sister Lil!"

Phil looked at her, "oh yeah, I remember dad talking about you once," he mumbled, "sup." He looked around, "so where's our mom?"

"oh she had to go to work early today, so I came to pick you up!" she said smiling.

Phil nodded.

"well then, my work here is done," The cop said, "you two stay out of trouble." He turned away and walked to a different gateway." 

"thank you officer!" Lil said, "so do you have any other luggage?"

"na..." Phil said, "just my knapsack."

Lil nodded, "then lets go." She said grinning and leading him out of the airport.

Phil looked at his sister as he walked _man she's peppy, _he thought, _must be a cheerleader._

Lil led him to a silver porshe, "get in," she said unlocking the door.

"this is your car?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"yeah," she said, "bought it myself."

"what kind of drugs do you sell," he muttered getting in.

Lil looked at him, "excuse me?"

"Nothing," Phil said.

Lil got into her car and started driving, "so you were living in new york, what's that like?"

"it was alright," he said, looking out the window, "the city's loud…here it's so freaking quiet."

Lil nodded, "never really thought about it," she said, 'I've lived here so long I guess it's normal."

Phil looked out the window again, "what's mom like?" he asked.

"she's great!" Lil said, "she's nice, smart, sometimes she acts like a drill sergeant but you'll get used to that."

Phil shrugged and looked ahead.

Lil's phone rang and she answered it, "hello? Hey Babe how's it going…. I'm supposed to take my brother home…no I'm not lying…alright I'll stop by… bye." She hung up her phone and put it in her purse.

Phil looked at her, "who was that?" he asked.

"my boyfriend Richie," she said, "I have to meet him at the Java lava."

"he sounded like a douche," Phil said, "ordering you around, making it sound like your lying."

"he's the jealous type." Lil muttered, "he's not that bad."

Phil shrugged, "alright, but if he keeps acting like that I'm probably going to have to kick his ass." He muttered.

Lil shook her head, _maybe having a brother won't be as cool as I thought, _she thought to herself."

Tommy sat at the bar talking to Richie, "I'm telling you man she's lying about her brother," Richie grumbled, "she's probably sneaking around with some other guy."

"Lil's not like that Richie," Tommy said, "she's a nice girl."

"yeah sure," Richie muttered. The door opened and Lil walked in, Richie stood up then saw the guy behind her, "who the hell is this?" Richie growled.

"everyone, this is my brother Phil."

Phil looked at everyone, "sup," he said.

"hey Phil," Tommy said, "my names Tommy, the guy behind the bar is Chuckie, and the guy glaring at you is Richie."

Phil nodded to them.

"what took you so long to get here." Richie asked Lil.

"I told you I had to pick up my brother," Lil said, "It takes a little while to get here from the airport."

"Don't get smart with me," Richie growled.

"hey douche," Phil said, "calm down."

Richie turned to Phil, "what did you call me?"

"you bad at hearing too?" Phil asked.

Richie turned red, "I'm out of here." He growled and left.

Lil sighed, 'chuckie can I get a banana smoothie." She asked sitting down.

"coming right up Lil," Chuckie said. 

"so that was your Boyfriend." Phil said sitting down, "I was right, he is a douche."

Lil shook her head, "he wasn't so bad at the beginning," she said, "he was sweet and kind…it's just lately he's been really suspicious."

Tommy nodded, "he's been asking me if I've seen you with any other guy's." he said, "it gets really annoying."

"sorry Tommy," Lil said.

"eh it's alright, but I wouldn't mind punching him."

Phil nodded and walked to the window.

"so phil, where are you from?" chuckie asked changing the subject,

"new york," he said, "upper west side."

Chuckie nodded, "I hear htat place is nice." Chuckie said.

Phil nodded, "better then most places." He said.

"hey Phil did you play any football in new york?" tommy asked.

"a little," Phil said, "why?"

"cause football signups are tomorrow, what did you play?"

"Linebacker," Phil said.

"awesome, we need some more guy's on Defense." Tommy said.

"yeah I'll check it out." Phil said.

"sweet." Tommy said.

"well we better get going," Lil said, "I'm sure Phil would want to get some sleep."

Phil nodded and the two walked out.

"see ya phil!" chuckie said, when they left chuckie turned to Tommy, "he scares me." He said.

"he's from new york, what do you expect?" Tommy asked drinking his coke.

Lil led Phil into a room, it had an ordinary bed in the middle and a desk up against the wall, a TV was in the corner and a Xbox was under it, "this is your room," she said, "mom didn't know what you liked so she just furnished it, the Xbox was downstairs, we never really used it so we thought you would appreciate it."

Phil walked in and put his knapsack on the bed, "thanks," he said, "I'm pretty tired…so I'm going to get to sleep."

"of course," lil said, 'if you need anything I'm just next door." She walked out and closed the door.

Phil laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, _man, this place is going to be a drag, _he thought.


	2. football

Phil woke up in the morning and looked around, "where am I…" he muttered, then reality rushed back he sighed and stood up, putting on a shirt and his boots then walked downstairs, he walked into the kitchen and found his sister.

"Good morning sunshine," she said, "about time you got up."

"Sorry, jet lag you know?" he muttered sitting down at the table.

"Mom will be down in a minute," Lil said, "she has to talk to you before you go anywhere."

Phil nodded and leaned back in his chair.

Betty Deville walked in, "good morning Lil," she said, 'and Phil! I'm sorry I couldn't see you yesterday but I was so busy…"

"It's alright," Phil muttered, looking down.

"Well I'm still happy to see you here." She said patting his arm; she looked at his tattoos, "you do know you have to cover those when you're in school."

"I'll try." Phil said.

Betty nodded, "Now from what the judge told me about your past, you skipped school a lot, and never came home til after midnight, now I want you to be in this house by 10, if your not here by then, I'm going to lock you out of the house.

"She will," Lil chimed in, "she's done it to me before."

"And I want you to go to high school, you don't have to pass with flying colors but I want you to at least try."

Phil nodded, "alright," he said.

"Alright, that's all I needed to say, other then that, welcome to the family," she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked to the front door, "now I got to go but I promise I'll be back for dinner."

"By mom!" Lil said.

"See ya." Phil muttered.

"So what are you doing today Phil?" Lil asked.

"Well that Tommy kid talked about football sign ups." Phil said, "Might as well go look at it."

Lil nodded, "do you need a ride?" she asked.

"Na," Phil said, "I'll find my way." He stood up and walked out, his hands in his pockets. He looked around the neighborhood, "too much space…" he muttered, he missed the closeness of new york, there he knew where everything was, there he had friends, here he was as blind as a bat and as friendless as a leper,

"Yo Phil!" Tommy shouted running over, "you going to the football sign ups?"

"Yeah, might as well." Phil said.

"Awesome, I'll walk with you." Tommy said.

Phil nodded, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "hope this doesn't bother you," Phil said lighting it.

"Na it's alright," he said, "I'm used to it.'

Phil looked at him, "you smoke?"

"Every now and then." Tommy said.

Phil nodded, "so any where to hang out around here?"

"Well there's the Java lava, a few teen clubs here and there, and the mall."

Phil sighed, "sounds like a boring town." He muttered.

"Usually is." Tommy said.

Phil finished his cigarette and threw it down, stomping it out, " so how's the football program?"

"Pretty good actually," he said, "we usually get to state, we've only won State once and that was at the very beginning but still."

Phil nodded as they reached the field where dozens of guy's were milling around, some were at a table signing up for football, and the others were talking to each other. Phil and Tommy walked up to the Table.

"Name?" the coach asked.

"Phil Deville.'

"You related to Betty?"

"Yeah," Phil muttered, "she's my mom"

"Huh, didn't know she had a son," he said, "Now what position are you going for?"

"Linebacker,"

"Alright," he said, "now tomorrow is the first day of practice, I'd like to see what you can do!"

Phil nodded and walked towards tommy.

'Hey pickles!" Richie's voice shouted, "you think you'll get on varsity this year? Even if you do you'll be riding the bench."

Tommy shook with a little embarrassment.

"Hey shut up," Phil said to him, "tommy could probably take all of you in a football game."

Richie and his friends laughed, "If he could unfreeze long enough to throw the ball!"

Tommy tossed the pencil onto the table, "never mind coach." He muttered, "I'm not playing this year." Tommy turned and walked away.

Phil glared at Richie and followed Tommy, "hey what's wrong?" Phil asked.

"I…I can't play football." Tommy muttered.

"You can't? Why because big mouth over there won't stop teasing you?" Phil asked, "he's just trying to make you nervous."

"But he's right!" Tommy said sitting on a park bench, "last year I got on varsity, at first I thought it was great…until I was put into the first game of the season, as soon as the ball was snapped into my hands I couldn't move, I was so scared that I had frozen in place. After that coach moved me down to JV"

Phil looked at him, "that's the reason you won't play?" Phil asked, Tommy nodded thinking he understood until Phil punched him, "that's some bullshit pickles!" Phil growled.

"What the hell was that for!" tommy shouted at him.

"To put some sense into you," Phil said, " everyone freezes up when something goods happening, the difference between you and everyone else is that your letting it hold you back, are you going to let those hatin' jackasses keep you out of football?"

"No…" Tommy muttered.

"Are you going to let some pampered rich boy intimidate you?"

"No!" Tommy said standing up.

"Then go back over their and so that son of a bitch what you can do!"

"Hell yeah!" Tommy shouted, then stopped, "I can't really show them what I can do today…we're not practicing."

"Well then you'll sign up and we'll show them what you can do tomorrow." Phil said.

Tommy nodded and ran back, "Thanks Phil." He muttered as he ran.

Phil watched tommy run and sighed, he turned back around and walked to his house.

Phil got home in time to hear girls laughing and fighting, he walked in and saw Lil sitting with four other girls, all were laughing and having a good time, "who's this?" one asked, she looked Japanese.

"Lillian! You didn't hire a stripper did you? Cause if you did I'm gonna have to take him for myself." A blonde haired girl said and everyone laughed."

"Everyone," Lil said, "this is my brother Phil."

"Hello cutie!" the blonde haired girl shouted, the girls laughed again.

"…Sup…" Phil said, then walked upstairs.

"Aren't you hungry Phil? We bought pizza!" Lil shouted.

"Na! I'd rather just go to my room, catch a few Z's"

"I bet Kimi would like to catch one Z in particular." The dark skinned girl said and everyone laughed, except for Kimi who was blushing.

Phil paid no attention to them as he went up to his room and collapsed on his bed, he could hear the girls laughing downstairs, he groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, "can't these girls shut up…" he muttered,

"Can't they talk about something else…" Lil muttered as the girls in front of her talked about her brother, since he had walked through they had talked about him non stop, only Lil and her closest friend didn't talk about him.

"So Lil, you know anything about your brother?" Angelica asked.

"He's from new york," Lil said.

"Oh really?" Suzie asked, "That's interesting."

"It is," Lil said, "I mean he came here and he's pretty much acting like a Thug."

"Like a thug, or a Thuuug." Kimi asked making everyone laugh.

"Like a 'I'll cut you for looking at me the wrong way' thug." Lil said, "I mean he's covered in Tattoo's."

"Yeah right," Angelica said, 'I only saw two, and they were on his arms.

"I saw him with his shirt off today," Lil said, "he has a big one on his back, I didn't get a good look at it because he turned around when he realized I was there."

Suzie nodded, "girl I wouldn't be surprised if he was in a gang." She said.

'He does have that look on him," Kimi said, "Not even Sean would mess with him."

"And Sean's probably like a good foot taller then him." Suzie said.

"What do you have to say about him Wally?" Angelica asked.

Wally looked up from her sketch pad, unlike the other girls who were all dressed in fashionable clothes, she was dressed rather simply, a black shirt, her ordinary baggy jeans, her converse sneakers and her beanie on her head, her eyes were a soft blue that made her look like the quiet girl she was, "I think he looked alright," she said, "not great, but alright," she looked back down and continued drawing.

"Did you even look up when he walked past?" Suzie asked.

Wally didn't pay attention, she was still drawing.

Angelica rolled her eyes, "well you know what, I'm gonna go up there and see if he wants to come down.'

"Angelica don't," Lil started, "he wants to be left alone."

"I don't give a damn, I'm getting him down here." Angelica walked upstairs and towards Phil's locked door, she knocked on it, "oh Phil," she said sweetly, "Would you please come down stairs."

"No," Phil's response came, from where angelica was standing it sounded like he was doing some type of work out, "oh come on," angelica pleaded, "we just wanna get to know you!"

"Fuck…off…" Phil responded again.

"What!" Angelica screamed, "You do not speak to me like that!"

"Just…did…" Phil retorted, "Now…fuck… off…"

"That's it!" Angelica shouted and kicked the door, it flew open and she saw Phil doing pull ups on a work out bar overhanging in his bathroom, his muscles tightened on his back as he kept working out, not even looking at Angelica, "still not going down there." Phil muttered, he dropped down and got down in the push up position, starting up immediately, 'Now, get out of my room."

Angelica was mesmerized at Phil's muscles, she marveled at how big they were, _his arms are probably bigger then my head, _she thought dazedly, then noticed the tattoo on his back, it was script across his shoulder blades, spelling out the name Black hawks, then a little lower, a hawk had been put, it's feathers were pitch black and it's wings were opened wide, taking up most of his back, all around the letters and the hawk were swirls, the beginning of his tribal tattoo's.

"Didn't you hear what I said." Phil said standing up and turning to Angelica, showing off his rock hard abs, and scars criss crossing on his chest and stomach, "Out. Of. My. Room."

Angelica backed up, 'Uh…pizza…downstairs…girls want to meet you…" she turned around and walked away.

Phil shook his head and closed his door.

Angelica walked downstairs and sat down in her spot.

"What happened?" Lil asked. "Why do you look so dazed."

"Uh…uh...gah…" Angelica muttered, still dazed.

"What? You walk in on him naked?" Suzie asked.

Angelica shook her head.

"Did he hit you?" Kimi asked.

Angelica shook her head again.

Wally sighed, "isn't it obvious?" she asked looking up, making the others looking at her, she rolled her eyes, "she saw your brother without a shirt on Lil, now she thinks she's in love."

Angelica turned red, "No I don't!" she said indignantly, "I just really want to be with him now."

Wally rolled her eyes and went back to drawing."

Phil laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, it was midnight and he still wasn't able to sleep, first he blamed the girls, but they had fallen asleep long ago, now he didn't know, he sighed and sat up, he had gotten into bed with his jeans still on, he stood up and grabbed a wife beater form his bag and putting it on, he walked to the window and opened it, he looked out and saw that his window opened out onto the roof, he climbed out and sat down, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and took one out, he lit it and took a drag, "that helps calm the nerves." Phil muttered.

"I bet it does." A feminine voice said, making Phil jump and turn around, ready to fight.

"Whoa calm down." Wally said from Lil's room, she was leaning out of the window and looking at him, "didn't mean to startle you."

Phil looked at her, she had changed since the last time he saw her, now she was wearing a baggy white shirt that hung loosely on her shoulders, she wore yoga pants that hugged her ass, making Phil look her at her lustfully, _she's looking good._ He thought to himself, and then looked up at her face "what do you want?" he asked, "came to gawk at me like that blonde did?"

"Who me? I don't do that kind of shit." She said, "I just heard you out here, thought I'd talk to you."

"If it's about what I yelled at the blonde, I'm not apologizing."

"No I don't care what you said, I just thought you needed someone to talk to," she said, getting out.

"I don't need anyone to talk to," he muttered, looking across the town.

"Kind of overwhelming?" She asked sitting next to him, "realizing that you're in a new place, far from your friends?"

Phil sighed, "how would you know," he muttered.

"I used to live in Texas," Wally said, 'I know what you're feeling."

"Why'd you leave?" Phil asked.

"All my family was here," Wally, said quickly, Phil raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged, "what about you? Why'd you leave New York?"

Phil hesitated, "Friend of mine… was shot, they couldn't leave me with my father since he bounced, so they sent me here." Phil took the filter out of his mouth and lit another one. Wally took the lit cigarette out of his hand, 'hey!" he muttered fiercely.

Wally took a drag out of the cigarette, "you gotta share." She said, handing it back.

Phil looked at her, "uh huh…" he said, taking a hit from the cigarette.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just…I didn't expect a girl like you would smoke." He said.

"Well then don't judge a book by there cover," Wally said. Taking the cigarette again.

"Just keep that one." He muttered and pulled out another cigarette.

She nodded and took another drag, "so what are you going to do while you're here?"

"Join the football team," he said, "at least I can hit some people while I'm here."

Wally rolled her eyes, "men." She muttered.

"What?" Phil asked.

"You guy's only want one thing." Wally said, "violence."

"Its football," he said, "a great stress reliever."

"So is smoking," Wally said.

"Sometimes that's not enough." Phil said, standing up.

Wally looked up at him, "really? That's your argument."

He nodded.

"Well that's a lame ass excuse," she said standing up then tripping, almost falling off the roof.

Phil lunged forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her back up before she fell, as she fell back into him as he put his arms around her.

"Thanks!" Wally said taking a sigh of relief, "I would've died if you weren't here." Wally said.

"Yeah I know," Phil said, then realized where his hands were, one was on her back, the other was on her ass, "uh…" Phil muttered, turning a little red.

Wally looked up, then realized what he had found out not so long ago, "uh…" she said, blushing deeply, "I should…I should get inside… Lil might realize I'm gone…"

"Alright," Phil said, "I should too…Betty might walk in…"

"Then could you please get your hand off of my ass?" Wally muttered, still blushing.

"Where's the fun in that?" Phil asked, but unwrapped his hands.

Wally nodded, "I'll…see you later…thanks for the smoke…" she said and walked away, going back into Lil's room and closing the window behind her.

Phil smirked a little, and then ducked into his room, for some reason he felt like he could sleep now.

_This stupid tie is really pissing me off, _Phil thought to himself, _and this place is too fucking loud, _it was Friday and he was sitting with the rest of the team at a pep-rally, dressed in what Phil would call a business suit, black pants, black shoes, white button up shirt, black blazer and a black tie, a tie which was choking Phil right now, he messed with It, trying to loosen it up.

"What's wrong?" Richie muttered from behind him, "street dog not like a collar on him."

"Don't mess with me man." Phil growled.

"Hey it's alright, you can clean up and groom a messy smelly mangy mutt, but you can't make him act like a good dog."

Phil turned to him, "say one more thing and I'll kick your ass into next week."

"Yeah Richie shut up," Vin, the Linebacker Phil had been practicing with a lot, said, "cause if he kicks your ass, I'm gonna have to kick your ass because I've been wanting to since you talked shit about my girl."

Richie glared at them and sat back, grumbling to himself.

"Thanks Vin," Phil said.

"No problem Phil, the guy was acting like a Prick" he said smiling, 'so you gonna need a lift to the field?"

"Yeah, that'll help." Phil said, "So as soon as we leave we can take these damn ties off right?"

"Yeah," Vin said, "these damn things suck.'

Phil nodded and looked around the gym, everyone was on their feet cheering, the only person he saw not jumping up and down was a girl with brown hair and a black beanie, she was too busy looking at her sketch pad to do anything. He smiled a little to himself, _I wonder what she's drawing… _he thought to himself as he watched her.

'Hey Phil! You listening?" Vin suddenly asked, making Phil jump.

"Huh?" he asked, "uh… yeah I'm listening…"

"No your not." Vin said smiling, "your looking at Wally.'

"What?" Phil said, "No that's not…I'm not… shut up!"

Vin laughed, "don't worry man, I don't care, she's a good looking girl, I'm surprised you haven't said anything about her.'

"I try not to let my emotions show." Phil muttered.

Vin nodded, "well, if I were you, I would try and get her soon, cause it looks like someone is trying to make a move on her."

Phil looked over again and saw some guy starting to talk to her, his fists clenched.

Vin smiled, "don't worry man, look she's turning him down.

Phil looked back and saw wally roll her eyes and stand up, walking away from the guy, "good." He muttered/

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Vin asked.

"Cause I don't need a girlfriend right now," he said, "gotta focus on school and football and stuff." In truth he really wanted to ask her out, but he could never really go up and ask her.

'Dude I know that's bull, you sleep through all of your classes, and you don't even have to try at football."

"Just drop it man." Phil said as the assembly ended, he stood up and started walking out. Vin followed, "look man, I know you can get her, so why don't you?"

"I just barely met her a week ago." Phil muttered, "It's not like she's going to say yes."

Vin shook his head, "just go for it bro." he said walking over to his truck.

Phil sighed and looked over at Wally, she looked up and smiled at him waving. He waved back and walked over to Vin's truck, "so how are you and Suzie doing." Phil muttered.

"Oh we're doing good." He said smiling as he started driving, "she's an awesome girl, got a great singing voice too."

Phil nodded. Taking off his jacket.

Vin turned his head and looked at his tattoo's, 'you never gave me the story about those tattoo's."

"I probably never will.' He said as they pulled up to the Stadium, Phil got out as Tommy pulled up, "what up." Tommy said getting out.

"Nothing," Phil said, walking into the locker rooms, "you ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tommy said nervously.

"Just do what you've been doing all week." Phil said, going over to his locker and getting ready, "tonight is your night."

Phil stood on the sideline watching the offense, beside him Tommy was fidgeting beside him, "calm down," Phil said.

Tommy nodded and watched Richie as he fell back and threw the ball, just as he threw it two of the linebackers slammed into him, Richie hit the ground, not moving.

The ref's blew the whistle and the coaches and a trainer ran onto the field.

Tommy watched as they loaded Richie onto a stretcher, "damn…" Tommy muttered, "He got jacked up."

Phil clenched his fist, "I'm the only one who gets to pound on Richie," he grumbled.

"Tommy!" the couch shouted walking over, "your in son."

Tommy's gut clenched, fear and anticipation rushed through him, "yes sir." He said with a shaky voice.

"Oh great, now we're going to lose the game!" one of the receivers shouted.

"Shut the hell up," Phil growled turning to the guy.

The guy grumbled something about tommy sucking and walked away.

Tommy ran onto the field, going into the huddle, "Pickles, you better have a damn good plan." The center grumbled, "we got three minutes left in the first quarter and their up by four touchdowns.

"Relax," tommy said, "we'll get it." He looked at the other team, and they were still laughing and high-fiving about hurting Richie, "Red 18,' he said, then got a hard look on his face, "on go, and also," everyone looked at Tommy, some were a little frightened, he had never looked so angry, "I want all of you to beat the living shit out of those sons of bitches for what they did to Richie."

They nodded and ran to get ready, Tommy stood behind them looking around, the D-line was glaring right at him, he froze up a little, _there gonna get me… _he thought frantically, then he remembered what Phil had told him, he set his jaw and looked ahead with a determined look, "Down!" he shouted, "Set! HUT!" the ball shot back and Tommy caught it, without even hesitating or thinking it out he ran forward, weaving through the throng of football players, he broke out the other side and kept running, a linebacker ran at him and Tommy ducked his shoulder and slammed into the linebackers leg, making him fly over his shoulder, "that's for Richie jackass." Tommy growled and kept running,

Phil smiled as he watched tommy jump into the in zone, "you had it in you after all pickles," he muttered, as the entire team cheered, thankful that they had finally gotten their first goal, "it's going to be a good night."

(A few hours later)

Fourth quarter, 30 seconds on the clock, fourth down, all tied up, the ball was on the five yard line, Tommy pickles looked at his team as they lined up, he wiped some sweat off of his cheek and at the Defense with tired eyes.

"DOWN!" Tommy shouted, he tensed up, energy coursing through his body as he said the word, he watched as one of the linebackers eyed him, pacing behind the D-line like a hungry wolf waiting to strike on it's prey.

"Set!" Tommy shouted, the wolf glared at tommy, he licked his lips in preparation fro the meal to come.

"HUT!" Tommy shouted as the ball shot back into his hand, he ran through the gap towards the in zone, he saw the wolf run at him and he braced himself as the two collided and fell into the in zone, Tommy still clutching the ball.

The crowd cheered as Tommy landed in the in zone, the entire team ran onto the field, helping tommy up and cheering. Tommy was grinning from ear to ear as the team patted his back, he looked at the wolf and nodded to him, the wolf glared at him, then smirked and nodded back.

Phil watched the team and smiled, "good job," he muttered, then turned and walked towards the locker room, he got changed quickly and started walking home.

"Don't like celebrating?" someone asked, Phil turned around and saw Wally standing there.

"Not really, I'd rather just get home and get something to eat." He started walking away.

"I'll walk with you," Wally said.

Phil gave a small smile, "so why aren't you following the team to some after party?"

"I don't like parties," Wally said, "too loud." Phil nodded, "I understand," he said.

Wally gave him a look, 'I would think someone from New York would like noise."

"City noise, not country party noise." Phil muttered.

Wally smiled, "well then I guess we know more about each other." She said as they arrived at Phil's house, "well I'll see you around Phil," she said and started walking away.

"Wait," Phil said turning to her, "How about you stay over? We could watch a movie, get some popcorn."

Wally gave him a long hard look then nodded, "sure!" she said ecstatic.

Phil smiled and unlocked the door, the two walked in and into the kitchen, "first off, Popcorn." Phil said, pulling out a bowl and a microwave popcorn bag.

"Ooh so fancy," Wally, said rolling her eyes.

"Well if your going to act like that, no pop corn for you." Phil said.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Wally asked, then leaned in close to Phil, "I'm still getting popcorn," she whispered and grabbed the bag away from him.

"Hey!" Phil objected, "Give it back!" he lunged for the bag but Wally jumped out of the way.

"Come on," wally teased him, waving the bag in front of him, "come on you can do it," Phil lunged at her again and Wally jumped out of the way, "Ole!" she said laughing.

Phil jumped again and got her around her waist, "give me the bag!" Phil said.

Wally giggled, "Stop I'm ticklish." She said.

"Oh you are?" Phil asked raising an eyebrow.

"Phil…don't you dare!" Wally said.

"Don't do what?" he asked, then poked her softly in the stomach, "That?"

Wally laughed, "YES!"

"Do it? Alright." Phil said and continued to tickle her.

Wally laughed and kept trying to get away from Phil, "stop it!"

"What's the magic word!"

"P-p-p-please!" Wally spluttered, her eyes watering.

Phil stopped tickling her but kept his arms wrapped around her, "you gonna give me the popcorn now?" Phil asked.

Wally put the popcorn on the counter, "now…let me go." She said smiling.

Phil smirked and let her go, he picked up the bag and put it in the microwave, after they got done making the popcorn, they walked into Phil's room and turned on the Xbox, "alright, what do you want to watch?" Phil asked.

Wally thought about it. "How about Pitch Perfect?" she asked.

Phil groaned, "something else please?"

"Oh come on Phil!" Wally begged, then gave him her best puppy dog face "please!"

Phil looked at her and sighed, "alright," he said putting the movie on and jumping onto his bed.

Wally got onto the bed and laid down beside Phil, when he gave her a questioning stare she shrugged and said, "no where else to sit."

He nodded and looked back to the TV, he slowly put an arm around Wally, when she looked at him he smiled and said, "more comfortable. "

Wally smirked and looked at the TV as the movie started, Phil didn't pay much mind to the movie, his full attention was on Wally, on her brown hair cascading over her shoulders, and her blue eyes, a small little twinkle in them, the movie was just an annoying inconvenience that Phil had to listen to, but his senses were all on Wally, her curves that seemed to fit into his body so easily, the soft feel of her skin.

"Phil? Are you alright?" Wally asked softly.

"Hmm? I'm fine…just tired…" Phil muttered.

"Same here…" Wally said then leaned her head on his shoulder; _her hair is so soft… _he thought to himself.

Wally yawned and burrowed into Phil, resting one of her hands on his chest.

Phil smiled tiredly and wrapped his arms around her,_ dear lord I don't want to know what Betty is going to do if she walks in here… _he thought to himself as he slowly slipped into sleep.


	3. the next day, the second game

Wally heard a knock on the door and she slowly opened her eyes, _where am i? _she thought to herself looking around, then remembered that she had fallen asleep at Phil's house, _oh man my parents are going to kill me. _She thought, she looked to her side and saw Phil still asleep, his arms around her, she blushed a little but smiled, and burrowed a little bit into Phil's chest, _I hope nothing ruins this day. _She thought.

'What…the…hell..." someone said making Wally look behind her, Lil was standing in the doorway, looking at Wally and Phil with disbelieving eyes, "uh wally… why are you in my brothers room…"

"Well you see…I…I stayed over to watch a movie…I fell asleep…and…I just happened to fall asleep next to your brother?"

Lil gave her a long hard stare, then walked over to Phil and hit him in the head, "wake up."

Phil woke with a start, 'what the hell…" he muttered and looked at Lil, "what?"

"Mom is going to be back in an hour, so if your girlfriend isn't out by the time she gets back, then you'll have hell to pay."

"What are you talking about," Phil muttered, "only person here is wally." He laid back down and put his arms around Wally again, making her blush, Phil finally realized what Lil was saying, "oh…" he sat up and let go of wally, "um, * Cough * so…"

"So…" wally muttered, still blushing.

"Um…it was fun last night…" Phil said, "We should do it again…"

"Yeah…" Wally said quickly, "well I better get going," she quickly got up and put on her shoes, "see ya Phil, bye Lil," she quickly ran down the stairs.

Lil nodded then turned and glared at Phil.

"…What?"

"You hurt her, I'm going to kill you." Lil said.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Phil said, standing up.

"You say that, but I know that you weren't the greatest guy in new york," Lil said.

"I know I wasn't either." Phil muttered.

"I'm serious Phil, if you hurt her…"

"Why would I hurt her!" Phil interrupted, "what would I gain from doing that?"

"You tell me." She muttered, and walked out.

Phil sighed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Wally sat alone at her table in lunch like always, she picked at her food while thinking about what had happened Friday night, _what does this mean? I mean does he like me? Are we a couple now…or was he just fooling around with me?_

"Wally"

_I mean, it's true I don't need a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I don't want one! And it's Phil!_

"Wally!"

Wally snapped out of her thoughts and looked around, "huh?"

Angelica stood in front of her, 'I heard what you and Phil did." Angelica said.

"We didn't do anything." Wally muttered, and looked down at her food.

"Oh really?" Angelica asked with a raised eyebrow, "because from what I heard out in the hall you were 'with' Phil Friday night."

Wally turned red, "we were just watching a movie." Wally said shortly

"Then why did you fall asleep at his house!" she challenged.

"Because it was late, and I didn't know I had fallen asleep until I had woken up."

"I know your lying Wally," she hissed, "and I told you no one was going to go after Phil, he's MINE!"

"I don't remember becoming anyone's property." Phil's cold voice came from behind Angelica, making her turn around quick, the massive linebacker stood right behind her, his fists clenched and a scowl on his face.

"Uh…Phil! I didn't know you had this lunch…" she squeaked out.

Phil glared at her, "I'm not your property." He growled, "you don't speak for me at all, and you definitely don't have any room to be bossing Wally around." He pushed passed her and sat down across from Wally,

Angelica turned red and quickly walked away, Wally smiled a little, "Thank you." She whispered.

He smirked, "any time," he muttered back, and then took a bite of his Pizza.

"So…Phil…" she said softly, "I have to ask you something…"

He looked at her, "yes?" he asked, putting his food down.

"Uh…well…the thing that happened Saturday…what…what does that mean for us?"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…uh…you know… are we…together…or…" she stopped, blushing deeply, before Phil could answer she continued, "Because technically we did sleep together, and, and I really do like you and we could make a good couple and…" she continued to ramble until Phil leaned forward and kissed her, making her stop in shock, then slowly she kissed him back,

When they broke apart Phil smirked and said, "You overthink things." He said sitting back down and taking another bite of her pizza.

"Well…I think this answered my question…" she whispered, trying to conceal a smile coming to her face.

* * *

_I can't believe he is replacing me. _Richie thought to himself as he saw Coach writing Tommy's name on the board for starting line, he stood up and crutched out of the locker room, he was out for a week because his leg's muscles were all fucked up, then he had to stay out another two weeks to go through his conditioning. he wished he could play but new the trainer wouldn't let him, he let out a sound of disgust and kept going, where was Lil? Maybe she could help him feel better, he went around a corner and saw Lil…Laughing…with Tommy Pickles, Richie gripped his crutches tightly, the two were laughing and having a good time, _that bitch, _he thought to himself _I knew she was sneaking around, But with Tommy? She must be fucking desperate! _He turned around and started crutching away, _I'll teach her a lesson._

Lil laughed at the joke Tommy had said, "your too funny Tommy." She giggled, trying to stop.

"Sorry," Tommy said smiling, "it comes naturally to me."

"Well you better get your grades to come naturally." She said looking at his progress report, "looks like as of now you are failing three classes."

"Which three?"

"Math, Science, and history…really? How do you fail history."

"I fall asleep! Sorry I'm tired when I get to that class." Tommy said, "are you sure Richie doesn't care that your helping me?"

"I tried talking to him about you but he was still a little out of it from that game, I feel kind of bad for him, I think he's kind of mad about you making starting line."

"Why would he be mad?" Tommy asked.

"I think he thinks that he's being replaced."

"Man that's stupid." He said.

Lil nodded, "and don't think me shallow but…I'm thinking about breaking up with him."

Tommy looked at her, "just because he hurt his leg?"

"No, it's not that it's…" she sighed, 'He's just changed…he's not the same guy that asked me to the dance, do you remember how he did it? A secret letter in my locker, attached to a small box of chocolates, he was sweet then, now he's just gotten so controlling."

Tommy nodded, "I understand…" he said, _I also understand that he didn't give you that letter…_ "So when are you going to do it?"

"Well I was going to do it after the game, but then he got hurt and I…I just didn't want it to end right there, that would've destroyed him."

Tommy sighed, "That's true..." he said.

"So I'm going to break up with him when he gets better…"

"Alright…just be careful…"

Lil smiled and nodded, 'of course." She said and walked away.

Tommy leaned against the locker and sighed.

Phil walked by with Wally, "what's wrong Tommy?" he asked.

"Nothing," He said, "nothing…" he looked up at Phil and Wally, "are you two…going out?"

Phil nodded, "it's official." He said putting an arm around her and making her blush.

Tommy nodded and stood up, "well I gotta go guy's, I'll see y'all." He started walking away.

"Is he alright?" Wally asked Phil.

"I don't think so." Phil muttered.

* * *

*Friday Night *

Tommy limped off the field with the rest of the offence, _they're too strong… _thought to himself, _we can't even get through. _

Phil ran over to tommy, 'you all right man?" he asked.

"I…I can't get through…" Tommy said, "those guy's…there…there too good."

Phil looked across the field at the small team, it was second quarter and they were still 0,0 the other team was small, only 25 players but they were fierce, not giving any ground.

"If it keeps going like this, we'll all be injured." One of the O-lineman said.

Phil glared at him, "shut up." He growled, he buckled up his helmet and ran out onto the field. "D-LINE!" he shouted, "DO NOT LET THEM GAIN ONE YARD!"

They looked at him then nodded.

Phil put his mouthpiece in and got ready.

"DOWN!" the quarterback shouted.

Phil crept up into a gap, not passing the line of scrimmage, getting ready to charge in.

"SET!" the quarterback shouted glancing warily at Phil, "HUT!" the ball was snapped and Phil ran forward, breaking through the line, he dove and slammed into the quarterback and pulled him down with him, the ref blew his whistle and Phil stood up, "Punk ass bitch." He growled and walked back to his huddle.

'Good job Phil!" Vin said, "damn man I don't think that Quarterback saw you coming."

Phil nodded, "remember, not one yard." He said to them and put his mouthpiece in again.

They lined up again and again Phil got through and took the quarterback down, this time breaking his leg, while he was being carried off the new quarterback ran onto the field and Phil glared at him, he pointed at the quarterback and then pointed to the ground.

The quarterback lined up again and glanced warily at Phil, "down…" he said hesitantly, his voice cracking, "SET, HUT!"

The O-Line and D-Line locked up, both trying to push each other back, Phil ran forward and jumped over the two lines and ran at the quarterback, just as the quarterback threw it Phil jumped up and slammed the ball out of the air, "get that shit out of here."

The whistle blew and Phil walked back to the line as the Quarterback glared at him.

"Punt team!" the quarterback shouted, and the Offense moved into their positions, Phil lined up and looked at the football, as it snapped back he ran in, just as they kicked it he jumped up and caught it, he started running as the kicker tried to stop him, Phil clotheslined him and kept running, the Offense trying to hopelessly catch up. Phil ran into the in zone and held the ball up as the timer ran out and the rest of the D-Line ran over to him cheering. They ran over to the sideline to be met by the rest of the team, "Tommy!" Phil shouted, and he ran over.

"Yeah Phil?"

"Next time you get out there, run the ball and get it in the in zone, DO NOT LET THEM TAKE YOU DOWN!"

"Yes sir." Tommy said grinning. Phil looked over at the other team, they were glaring at them, he smirked and looked at their team, "lets show them why our team is the Spartans." Phil said.

*Fourth Quarter *

Phil watched as Tommy got the football into the in zone again, he watched the kick off and nodded, "DEFENSE!" he shouted, "Gear up!" he ran out onto the field with the others, they got ready and Phil glared at the quarterback, this would be the third one they were putting into the game, the first one Phil had injured and the second one Vin had given a concussion to, "VIN!" he shouted.

"Yeah Philly?" Vin shouted back.

"Miss me high I'll hit ya low."

Vin grinned and nodded, the center tossed the football back and Vin and Phil ran in, Phil dove for the quarterbacks feet, knocking them out from him, then Vin slammed into the quarterback and slammed him back, Phil stood up and high fived Vin, "good job." He said.

""Always like doing that move." Vin grinned. Then looked at the clock. "thirty seconds left bro."

Phil smirked, "lets go." He said lining up again, and then looked at the Defense, "SPARTANS!" he shouted, "WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION!"

Automatically the guy's on the field shouted, "AAOOH!"

Phil glared ahead and saw the ball snap, as one the entire Defense surged forward, breaking through the O-line and started a dog pile on the quarterback, the final buzzer rang, the score was 21 to 7, Phil stood up as the team cheered and ran onto the field, he turned and started walking away.

"Hey Phil!" Vin shouted, making Phil turn around, "where you going?"

"I think I'm going to head home." He said, "maybe stay with wally tonight."

Vin nodded, "well just so you know there's an after party, you know if you're interested."

"na I'm good man." Phil turned around and walked into the locker room, showering and changing then walking out before the rest of the team came, Wally was waiting for him outside, "don't you look handsome." She said, looking at his black wife beater.

Phil smirked, "I always look good." He said putting his arms around her and kissing her. Wally smiled against his lips, "so what do you want to do tonight." She asked.

Phil looked her over, she dressed in her usual way, only now she was wearing yoga pants and a tight formfitting shirt, he looked down at her body and smirked _I know what I want to do, _he thought as he put his hand down on her ass.

Wally turned red and smiled, then got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "we're not doing that."

"Alright," Phil said, "how about lets go somewhere and watch a few movies…maybe just spend the night together."

Wally smiled, "that sounds great." She said, "you know my parents aren't home right now, we can go chill at my house."

Phil nodded, "That sounds good." The two started walking down the street, hand in hand.

"So Phil…" Wally said, "What does the tattoo on your back mean?"

Phil stopped, "w-w-w-what?"

"Your black hawks tattoo…" Wally asked, "I saw it the night I stayed over."

"It's nothing…just a tattoo…" Phil muttered.

"All tattoo's have a meaning…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Phil snapped.

Wally shrank, taken back, "I'm…I'm sorry." She whispered.

Phil sighed, "I'm sorry for getting mad…" he said, "I just don't want to talk about that part of my life."

Wally nodded, "I understand," she said, then kissed his cheek, "if you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to."

Phil nodded and put his arm around her again, "I really am sorry." He whispered.

"I know." She said, "But if you ever talk to me like that again, I'm gonna kick your ass into next week."

Phil smirked; _I know how to pick um. _He thought.

* * *

**to everyone reading and reviewing thanks guy's! now i gotta favor to ask, i want to introduce a gang into this that will cause problems for Phil but i don't know how to introduce them, if you got an idea please share it, i'll give a shout out to ya when i post up the next chapter.**


	4. the third game, Lil is free

Phil walked beside Wally down the hall, "so I'm going up to my parents cabin this weekend." She said.

"Cool," Phil said, "wish I could go."

She smiled, "That's the thing, only I'm going," she said looking at him, "and I think I could use a road friend."

Phil looked at her, "what are you insinuating?" he asked.

She got close to him, "it's going to be me and you, alone in a cabin for two days," she whispered, "use your imagination."

Phil smirked and kissed her, "I would love to go," he said whispering in her.

She smiled, "Great, now I got to get to my class, I'll see you after." She kissed him and left.

Phil watched her leave then gave a small smile. He looked around and started walking, he saw a few guy's walk out of a bus and look around, two of them looked over and saw Phil, one put his thumb to his neck and drew it across to the other side. The other put his hands into a saint-like pose, then turned it upside down.

Phil looked around then put his hands together, making his fingers look like wings and his thumbs like a birds head.

The two laughed and walked away, shaking their heads.

_Were they just messing with me? _Phil thought, _or were they serious…_

"Sup Phil," Tommy said walking over, "how's it going?"

"Who are those two over there?" he asked pointing at the two.

"Oh those guy's are here looking to join the school." He said, "some sort of big time football players.'

Phil glared at them, "I got a bad feeling about this…" he muttered.

"Come on they just want to be on a team."

"I highly doubt that." Phil said and turned around, walking to his class.

* * *

Phil walked off the football field, they had just won their third game and he was ready to leave with Wally.

"Deville." Someone said, he turned around and saw the two guys' he had seen last time, now he can see that they were twins, "good game today."

Phil watched them, "thanks…" he said.

"My name is Brett, this is my brother Freddy," Brett said, Freddy nodded to Phil, "we wanted to extend a membership to you." One said.

"What kind of membership?" Phil grumbled, walking towards the parking lot.

"To join us." He said, "to join the Devil's Saints."

"The fuck is that." Phil asked turning around.

"Our gang." Freddy said, "The Devil's Saints is one of the biggest Gangs in the entire state."

Phil laughed, making Brett look at him with a strange look, "what's so funny?"

"You think I'm going to join your pathetic excuse for a gang?" he asked, "why the fuck would I want to?'

"Because you get protection." Brett said.

"I have protection," he said, "I don't need a gang to protect me."

"Your making a mistake," Freddy said, walking towards him, "we could protect you and your friends, even that pretty little brunette you fool around with, of course you'll have to share her.'

Phil turned around and punched him, then picked him up by the neck, "talk about her like that again and I'll rip your fucking throat out!" he snarled.

"Put…me…down…" Freddy choked out, clawing at Phil's hand.

Brett ran over and punched Phil.

Phil threw Freddy at Brett, making them fall down, he walked over to them, 'you come near me again, me or my girlfriend, and I'm going to kill you." He growled softly to them, "and I'm not joining your gang, I'm not going back to that life." He stood up straight and walked away.

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the girlfriend.' Freddy groaned.

"We'll get him." Brett muttered sitting up, "we'll get him."

* * *

"Dumbasses." Phil muttered, "thinking I'm going to join them."

"Join who?" Wally's voice asked.

Phil turned around, "no one." He said, "I was just talking to myself."

"Alright," she said unlocking the door to her car, she got in then looked at him, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said and got into the passenger side. "You know, it strikes me odd…your family basically lives in a mansion, why do you have a rusted 1950's Mustang?"

"I like the classics." She said, "and I hate being told I'm rich."

Phil nodded, "makes sense," he said as she started driving out of town, "so what do you have planned for us?"

"Oh you know, some hiking in the woods, a little bit of swimming." She said smiling.

Phil looked at her and smirked, 'I got a feeling you have something else in mind."

* * *

Tommy walked into the diner that he and the others usually hung out at after a gang, he saw Lil sitting alone at the bar, "Hey Lil" he shouted walking over.

She looked up alarmed, "uh…h-hey t-tommy." She stuttered.

"What's wrong Lil?"

"Uh…uh nothing!" she said quickly.

"Is it Richie?"

"Of course not! W-why would I have problems with my…my great boyfriend who's never…never done anything to hurt me." She said, shaking a little, a few tears in her eyes.

Tommy gave her a look over, he saw heavy make up on her cheek, he put his hand on her cheek and wiped the make up awake, he saw a large bruise 'Lil…"

"I gotta go Tommy…" she said and stood up, walking out quickly, Tommy watched her leave. He walked out and pulled out his phone, calling Phil, he got his voicemail instead 'Phil, meet me back at your house, I think something's going on between Lil and Richie." He hung up and got into his fathers car, following Lil. She turned right down the main street, the complete opposite way from her home, 'where is she going?" he asked himself. Soon he got his answer as she pulled up into Richie's house. "Son of a bitch." He muttered as she got out and walked in. he parked his car and got out, sneaking up to the window.

"What took you so long to get here?" Richie's voice asked.

'I...I stopped at the Diner… I was thirsty." Lil's voice said.

Tommy looked through the window in time to see Richie slap Lil, "YOU DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

Lil fell down to the floor, "I'm sorry…" she whispered, cowering away from him.

Richie walked over to her and kicked her into the stomach, "Your Filth, you know that Lil?" he growled, kneeling down beside her, "I don't know why I waste my time with you." He was about to slap her again until someone broke down his door, "who's there!" he shouted, Tommy ran over and punched him, making him fall back over the couch,

"You never touch that girl!" Tommy shouted, picking Richie up and punching him in the stomach, then threw him against the window, making him break through it, he turned to Lil and ran over, "are you alright?" he asked.

Lil sat up and put her arms around him, "Thank you…" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

Tommy pulled her closer, "it's alright…" Tommy said, "your safe…"

* * *

Phil woke up in the middle of the night, his phone vibrating next to him, he took his arm away from Wally's waist and picked up his phone, "hello…" he mumbled, he sat there listening, slowly nodding, then sat up quickly, 'what happened…uh huh…I'll be there in a minute." He hung up and stood up, picking up his pants and underwear and putting them on.

"Phil…what's happening?" Wally asked.

"I gotta go back into town," he said, "something happened between Lil and Richie…"

Wally stood up, "Well I'm going with you," she said searching for her clothes.

Phil buckled up his pants then looked over at Wally, she was pulling on her pants facing Phil; he walked over, and put his arms around her, kissing her.

She giggled a little, "what was that for.' She asked.

"I just think you're so sexy." He said, softly squeezing her ass.

She laughed, "well we'll talk about that later," she said, "but right now we have to go make sure your sister's safe."

Phil started kissing her neck, slowly going down to her collarbone.

Wally let out a sigh of pleasure, then pushed Phil away, "no," she said wagging a finger at her and picking up his wife beater, putting it on.

Phil smiled, "we'll finish this later I guess." he said, picking up his shirt and putting it on.

as he put on his shirt Wally looked at his scars again, _i wonder where he got those..._ she thought to herself, but she wasn't going to ask, he would tell her later.

"now lets go." Phil said, snapping Wall out of her thoughts, the couple ran out of the cabin and got into the car, Phil started the car and started driving.

"You can drive?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, since I was fifteen." Phil said.

"So why don't you have a car?"

"I had a Harley back in New York but it hasn't arrived yet." He said, stepping on the gas pedal, going quicker.

"Well don't kill us." Wally said gripping her seat tightly.

'Will do." Phil said turning quickly down onto Richie's street, two police cruisers were parked outside, the broken glass of a window was all over the front yard, Tommy and Lil stood outside, talking to a police officer, from where Phil was he could see the bruises on Lil's cheeks. He parked the car and jumped out, he ran over, "what happened?" he growled glaring at Tommy.

"Phil it wasn't Tommy," Lil said quickly.

Phil looked at Lil then turned around to where Richie was being taken to the police cruiser. He walked over to him, "You." He growled, "your dead."

"Sir calm down," one of the cops said and pulled Phil away from Richie, "we are taking care of this."

"I'm gonna get off." Richie growled, "Then I'm going after that whore of a sister of yours."

Phil broke free of the cop and punched Richie, breaking his nose. The cop grabbed him again and pushed him against the car, "Restrain yourself sir!" the cop shouted, as the other put Richie into the cruiser.

Wally ran over, 'let him go!" She shouted at the cop.

"Relax ma'am," the cop said as the other police cruiser pulled away, "just making sure he doesn't try anything else." He let Phil get up and looked at them all, "don't worry, we'll take care of that punk." He walked over to his cruiser and got in, driving away."

Phil turned to Lil, "are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Phil…" she muttered, not looking at him.

"Lil, are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" she snapped. "I just want to go home." She started walking away, and then turned to Tommy, "thanks." She muttered then got into her car, driving away.

Phil sighed and leaned against the car.

"Are you alright?" Wally asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Phil mumbled, 'I just don't know why she's so hostile to me now."

Tommy shrugged, then realized something, "uh Phil…I thought you had told me that you were going out of town with the Defense today…why are you with wally and why is she wearing your wifebeater?"

"Uh…well…you see…" Phil started. Wally just turned red and stood behind Phil.

* * *

Phil walked into his room Monday night exhausted, practice that day had completely drained him, he walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it groaning, he quickly fell asleep, only to be woken up a few hours later from someone throwing a shoe at his head.

"Phil." Lil said from behind him, "mom wants to talk to you."

"Tell her I'm dead, and I'm not going to be alive again until the morning." Phil's muffled voice said.

"Just hurry up." She said shortly and walked out.

Phil sighed and stood up, he walked downstairs, "yes betty?" he asked.

"Phil," his mom said Icily "do you think you can tell me why there's a motorcycle in front of my house, and why there's an old man and a young woman in our kitchen looking for food!"

Phil looked at her, then walked into the kitchen,

"Walter quit looking for food!" someone said exasperated, Phil recognized the voice, _Denise…_

"Shut it girl," Walter grumbled, "if I'm delivering his damn Harley here then he better feed me, and he better remember me damn it!"

"I know that crotchety old man anywhere." Phil said walking in.

Denise looked over, "Phil!" she said happily, running over and hugging him, "it's been a while young blood."

"Hey be careful." Phil groaned, "I'm sore."

"Oh sorry." Denise said stepping back.

"Phillip Deville." Betty said walking in, "who are these two? And why did they break into my house!"

"Well the girl is Denise," Phil said, "she was one of my best friends back in the city, and the old man is Walter, he was like my…my father…"

Walter nodded, "watched after this one many times." Walter muttered, "sorry about breaking into the house ma'am, when we got here no one was around so I picked the lock on the back door.

"Just use the front door next time." Betty said.

He nodded then looked at Phil, "well boy we brought your Harley here, juiced up and ready to go." He said, "I would have come by myself if Denise hadn't of begged me to be brought along.

'I did not beg!" Denise said offended.

"Either way." Walter said, "We just wanted to stick around to say hi, and also to give you some news." He turned to Denise, "would you like to tell him?"

"We're moving down here!" Denise shouted gleefully.'

Phil looked at them in disbelief, "that's great!" he said stunned.

"Already bought the house and everything." Walter said, "Looks like you got some friends back eh Philly?"

"Yeah." Phil said smiling.

"Whelp, we better go help the movers, I think they're almost done loading everything up." He said walking out; before he did he pulled Phil into a hug, then whispered in his ear, "Look in your left saddlebag." Then walked out, Denise following quickly.

"So those were the people you hung out with in New york." Betty said.

"Yep," Phil said.

"Can't say I approve of them…but I guess I can't say much." She said and walked upstairs.

Phil watched her go then walked outside, he smiled when he saw his Harley, "thank the lord." He said walking over to it, then opened the left saddle bag, inside was his old gun, along with two clips of ammo and a note, he pulled out the note and looked at it.

_Know you probably won't need this but might as well give it back to you, just don't ask any favors of me._

_Walter._

Phil smiled and hid the gun in his pants and walked inside.

"Who was that girl?" Lil asked.

"Denise," he said, "she was a good friend of mine."

"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously, 'or is she some slut you went out with in New York."

"She's not a slut," Phil said, "and I've never gone out with her.'

She glared at him, "if your lying you'll regret it." She muttered and walked away.

Phil watched her leave and sighed, _why is she so angry?_


	5. confrontation with Betty,

Phil sat in his last class, listening boredly, their fourth game was that night and he was just ready to get it over with.

"Phillip Deville, please come to the principals office…NOW!"

Phil looked up then stood up and walked out of the classroom, he went down the hall and into the principal's office, inside was the principal and his mother. "You wanted to see me principal Pangborn?"

"Yes Phillip, we had the police dog over today," Pangborn said walking over, "and it seems funny that it stopped right by your motorcycle this morning." He picked up a bag, "is this your weed?"

Phillip looked at it, "nope not mine." He said, "Now can I go back to class?"

"Boy this is serious!" Pangborn shouted, "you know how long you'll be kicked off the team for this!"

"I would care if it was mine, but it's not." Phil growled.

"Who else could it be Phil?" Betty asked, "You won't let anyone near that bike."

"I don't know who goes by it during the day, maybe some pothead saw the dog and hid it in my saddlebag."

"Now listen hear boy…'

"You want to give me a damn drug test?" Phil asked angrily, "cause I'll take it right now, that shit is not mine, never done it, probably never will, now unless you want me to go through lie detector and a drug test I'm going back to class." He turned and left without so much as a look at either of the adults, he got half way down the hall when Betty came out, "how can you talk so disrespectful to your Principal, and to me."

"Easy," he growled turning around, "one, that principal is accusing me without getting the whole story, and why should I respect you? I barely even met you three months ago!"

"Be that as it may I'm still your mother!"

"Oh and what a fine job you've been doing!" he shouted at her, "you haven't even been in my life for fifteen years! Then when you do get into it you expect me to listen to you? Like I've known you for my entire life!"

"Phil listen to me." She said calmly, "I am your mother, I know what's best for you…"

"What's best for me?" he asked then laughed, "you don't even fucking know me! You act like you know exactly who I am, what I've been doing, and what I've been through; But get it through your head _Betty, _you don't, you never will." He turned away and walked out of the school, leaving Betty standing there, a hand over her mouth and tears springing from her eyes.

Phil walked out into the parking lot and got on his cycle and started it up, he took off quickly and drove as fast as he could out of the high school, not even caring where he was going, just as long as it wasn't back to the school, back to…to that woman. He stopped on top of a hill and got off of his motorcycle, he paced back and forth then picked up a rock and threw it off the hill, letting out a loud scream. He ran over to a tree and punched it, cutting up his knuckles, tears sprung out of his eyes, but not because of the pain.

"Phil…" a soft voice said, he turned around and saw Wally.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, quickly wiping his tears away.

"I came to make sure your alright…I heard the shouting match between you and your mom."

"She's not my mom," he muttered, walking to the edge of the hill, "I don't even know her…"

'I think she's trying to know you." Wally said helpfully.

"I don't care," he said, "I don't want her to know me."

"Why?" she asked.

"She…she was never there for me wen I was little…why would I want her to know me?" he asked, thinking he sounded stupid.

"Just because she wasn't there doesn't mean that she didn't want to be there." Wally said.

He gave a dry chuckle, "I doubt she wanted to…who in there right mind would want to be around me?"

Wally walked over and put her hand in his, "well call me crazy but I would." Wally said smiling, "and I know she does too."

Phil sighed, "Thanks wally." He said smiling a little.

"Any time babe." She said and kissed his cheek, "now lets get back to school, you got a game to get ready for."

* * *

"I don't know why he's so hostile to me." Betty said, sitting at her table in the kitchen, "I mean I've tried to be tolerant to him."

"That's probably the problem mom," Lil muttered, pouring herself some chocolate milk, "you're only tolerant of him, you don't make him feel welcome."

"Okay maybe, but I've tried being a good mother." Betty said, making Lil laugh, "and what's so funny young lady?"

"No you haven't." she said, "you've been tiptoeing around him, and you never even go to his games."

"Well…I'm…I'm always just so busy…"

"Your not tonight." Lil said, "I know you still think he's a hoodlum."

"Because he dresses like it…"

"So watch the game, he'll prove you wrong."

"Lil I'll never understand how you became so knowledgeable."

Lil shrugged, "I watch a lot of Dr. Phil," she said walking upstairs.

* * *

**14-0 Spartans down by two touchdowns and in possession in the third quarter**

Phil glared across the field at the other team. They had been getting their Asses kicked since the first quarter, not even letting Tommy get even two yards down the field.

"Deville!" the coach shouted, Phil ran over, 'Yes sir?" he asked.

"Can you catch a ball?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you run?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then go take over for our missing receiver!" the coach shouted.

"Yes sir!" Phil said and ran out onto the field.

***Up in the stands**

Betty sat in the crowd, "I thought Phil was on Defense?"

"Yeah he is," Wally, said, "I guess their putting him in for an injured guy."

Betty nodded and looked back at the field, "is he really good?

"Oh yeah." Wally said, and then blushed, making Betty raise an eyebrow.

***Back on the field**

"Phil what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Got sent in by the coach to play Receiver." He said.

"Alright…do you know the routes."

"Nope."

"Did he tell you what to do?"

"Run fast and catch the ball."

Tommy nodded, 'all right, O-line give me as much time as you can. Phil get downfield fast!"

Phil nodded and broke from the huddle.

Tommy looked around, "DOWN!"

Phil glared at the guy in front of him, his muscles tensed and ready.

"SET!"

He could feel the familiar surge of adrenaline go through his body.

"HUT!"

Phil took off down the field, a cornerback tried to stop him but Phil clotheslined him and kept running.

Tommy looked downfield trying to find someone open, the O-line struggled to keep the Defense back; Tommy saw Phil wide open and threw it, just as the linebacker got through and trucked him.

Phil jumped up and caught the ball, he twisted in mid air and landed, he kept running and into the in zone, the crowd cheered until they realized something, Tommy wasn't getting up.

Phil looked over and saw Tommy lying on the floor, "Tommy!" Phil shouted and ran back, "Tommy man you alright?"

Tommy looked at the sky; blood was slowly seeping out from under his helmet.

The Trainer ran over, "Give him some Air!" he shouted kneeling down beside Tommy.

"Tommy!" Lil screamed in fear, seeing the blood, the cheerleader was about to run out onto the field until Kimi pulled her back.

"Don't look," Kimi said pulling her friend away from the field, "it makes it worse."

They got the helmet off of Tommy and looked at the cut, a piece of his helmet had broken through the padding and cut him from his temple all the way across his forehead.

"Son do you know where you are?" the trainer asked.

"Yeah…football game." Tommy mumbled, "I just through the football to Phil…did he catch it?"

"Yeah I did man." Phil said, a little relieved.

"Good…I didn't want to kick your ass…"

The team laughed and helped Tommy up; the trainer helped him to the sidelines with the rest of the O-line.

Tommy sat down on the bench and Lil ran over to him, "Tommy are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," he said smiling, "but I didn't know there were two of you."

Lil laughed, tears in her eyes.

Tommy looked at her, 'why are you crying Lil?" he asked, shakily putting a hand to her cheek.

"I…I just thought…I saw the blood and I…" she rambled, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Well I'm fine aren't I?" he asked, wiping away the tears, "don't worry, I'm a tough one"

She smiled softly.

Phil stood in the Defense huddle, "alright boys," he said, "we got one touchdown on the board, but that doesn't mean shit if we don't follow up and stop them! D-line not a single yard, Linebackers, punch through and take the quarterback down, ready BREAK." The group broke apart and Phil stood in his place, he watched the quarterback, _that's the guy that busted Tommy, _he thought angrily, _oh I'm going to have fun._

"DOWN, SET, HUT!" the quarterback shouted, the center snapped the ball and as soon as he did Phil was breaking through, running downfield and to the quarterback, "your mine Bitch!" he snarled slamming into him, and knocking him to the ground, the ball flew out of his hand and Phil caught it mid air, taking off down the field.

The crowd jumped up cheering as Phil outran the Receivers and O-line who tried in vain to catch up.

Phil ran into the in zone and knelt down, slamming down the football on the ground, he stood up and spread held his arms up, "SPARTANS! WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION!"

In response the entire Home side screamed, "AAOOH!"

Betty laughed looking at her son, "what a show off," she chuckled, "just like his father."

Phil walked onto the sideline as everyone ran over to congratulate him.

"Man you are crazy" Vin said grinning, walking over, "that was a one hitter quitter."

"Well he had it coming," Phil said, 'that was the same guy who took Tommy out.

Vin nodded, "well lets get to work," he said, "we still got an entire quarter to get through."

* * *

**After the game, **

Phil walked off the field, hand in hand with Wally, "you played a good game today," Wally said, "I especially liked you dislocating their Quarterbacks shoulder."

"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?" Phil asked smiling.

Wally shrugged, "I guess you found out when you hit his shoulder and heard the pop.'

Phil smiled a little.

"Phil my boy!" Walter shouted walking over to him, "hell of a good game."

"Thanks Walter," Phil said, "didn't even know you were here."

"I wouldn't have missed this," the old man said, "I was there for your first victory you know, back when you were in Peewee football!"

Phil nodded.

"Denise wanted to come, but she was feeling sick so I told her to stay home." Walter said, and then noticed Wally, "and who's this."

"Walter, this is my girlfriend Wally."

"Nice to meet you sir." She said, looking at him uncertainly.

"Well nice to meet you.' Walter said, "I knew Phil was going to get himself a California girl, and looks like he nabbed a beautiful one." He laughed when Wally blushed a deep red. "Well I better get home," he said, 'see ya Phil."

"So…who is Denise?" Wally asked.

"Denise is an old friend," he said.

"Really?" she asked, "I never heard you talk about her.'

"I don't really talk about my past." He said.

"Well now that they're around shouldn't you tell me about them?" she asked.

"I'm not good at talking about my past," he said, 'how about I take you to meet her."

"That…that would be good." She said, and they continued walking, "so, is there anyone else who could possibly show up here?"

"Nope," he said, "Just Denise and Walter." Phil said.

She nodded and the two walked to his motorcycle, "so where too tonight?" Phil asked.

"You two are going to the after party," Vin said walking over, Suzie behind him "it's at my house, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Phil let out a groan, "do I have too?"

"Yes,' he said.

"Come on girl," Suzie said walking over to Wally, 'it's going to be fun."

"But you know I hate going to parties…"

"It's more of a get together really," Suzie said

Phil sighed, "Alright, we'll drop by." He muttered.

Vin nodded, "alright, we'll see you there." He said smiling and him and Suzie left.

Phil looked at Wally, "do we really have too?"

"Yeah…sorry…" she said then looked at him, "how about lets go to my house and do it…then afterwards we can go."

Phil thought about it, "yeah that sounds good.' He said smiling, Wally grinned and got on his motorcycle, "well then hurry up!" she said.

* * *

Vin sat with Suzie at his house, people were bustling around, drinking, dancing and having a good time, "you do know those two aren't coming." Suzie said.

"Oh I know," Vin said, 'I just thought it be good to ask them to come."

"Well Wally is pretty anti-social, and Phil just doesn't like people."

"I think the only people those two like to spend time with is with each other, and maybe Lil and Tommy."

Suzie nodded, "they just need to get more social."

Vin smiled, "this coming from you?" he asked softly, "when me and you met you were the most soft spoken girl ever."

"And you were the biggest geek ever." She retorted smiling.

Tommy walked into the room, 'Hey Vin," he said, "Where's Phil?"

"He and Wally are hanging out again tonight."

"Oh…" Tommy said, "well there's two guy's outside looking for him…one of them is named Freddy."

Vin looked at hi curiously, "better go see what it's all about." He stood up and walked outside, there were the twins standing there, "where's Deville!" one shouted.

"He's not here right now." Vin said, "What do you need him for."

The two looked at each other, "I'm Freddy and this is my brother Brett, we are trying to…enlist the services of Phil."

Vin glared at them, "I know who you two are," he growled, "and I already know Phil turned you down."

"Well he can't say no forever." Brett said.

"Of course he can." Vin grumbled, "Now get the hell out of here." He turned around and started walking back to the house.

Freddy watched him leave then turned and started going, Brett glared at Vin then pulled out a gun, "Brett no!" Freddy shouted pushing Brett's arm to the side, the gun went off and the bullet sailed through the air and slammed into Vin's side.

Vin fell with a gasp of pain and hit the ground, "VIN!" Suzie screamed and ran out.

Brett glared at Freddy and started running, Freddy looked at Vin on the ground and hesitated, then ran as people started running out of the house to see what was going on.


	6. revelations

Phil ran into the hospital, Wally right beside him, "what room is Vincent Diaz in?" he asked the woman at the desk.

"Down the hall to the right." She said without even looking up.

Phil ran down the hall and into Vin's room, he saw Vin on the bed, pale and unmoving, Tommy, Lil, and Suzie were sitting around him.

"What happened?" Phil asked tommy, who jumped at his voice.

"Two guy's came to his party asking for you, when Vin didn't tell them where you were one of them pulled out a gun…" Tommy looked at Vin again.

"Those sons of bitches." Phil growled, and started walking out.

"Why were they looking for you Phil?" Lil asked.

Phil stopped and turned around, "what?"

"Why were those two looking for you? And why did they shoot Vin!"

Phil looked at the window, and then at Lil, "they were trying to recruit me to their gang."

"Black hawks…I knew it!" she said coldly, 'I knew you were involved in something, how long have you been in this gang?"

"I didn't join their gang." Phil growled, "Why would I join them?"

"Then who are 'the Black Hawks'?"

"They were the gang I ran with in New York."

"So you were in a gang?" Lil growled.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think…" he started

"Oh really? Then what reasons did you join? What not enough money for yourself? Maybe pay off your addictions?"

"I wasn't addicted to anything…" he said angrily.

"Oh so you were just fueling others Addictions!"

"I joined for protection!" he shouted, making Lil stop, "do you know how it's like? Living in new york, no one there to help you, your father never home."

"Oh boo hoo, dad was never around," lil spat, "I didn't even know him, and what protection did you need?"

Phil pulled his shirt off, showing the scars on his chest and stomach, "From this," he growled, "when I was in the fifth grade, Reefers jumped me, dragged me into a building and beat me, tortured me, for three hours I suffered, and they would've killed me too, except the Black Hawks had planned a raid of that building, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here right now." He let his words sink in to the stunned people in front of him, he put his shirt on and continued, "I joined for protection, not for money, not for drugs, but for protection."

"If you had protection in New York, why did you move here?" Tommy asked.

"Shit happens," Phil growled, and then turned around.

"What are you going to do Phil?" Tommy asked.

"I'm going to find those sons of bitches, and I'm going to kill them."

"Phil wait," Wally said grabbing his arm, "don't go and do something stupid."

"My friend is lying in a bed with a bullet in his chest!" Phil said.

"If you go after them you'll be killed too," Wally said tears in her eyes, "please…don't."

Phil hesitated, "alright," he said to her, "I won't…"

"Phil…" Vin's voice whispered hoarsely.

Phil looked over at Vin and walked over, "yeah buddy?"

"Hey man…don't be a douche and go after those guy's…" he whispered.

"Vin…"

"No listen to me," Vin said hoarsely, 'I know these guy's, you go after them they kill you, I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"They'll keep coming after me."

"If they come back then go ahead and bust a cap in their Asses, but don't start something that could kill us."

"Alright." Phil muttered.

Vin nodded, "Good…" he muttered, and slipped under again.

"I'm leaving," Lil muttered, walking out, brushing past Phil and Wally.

"Lil…" Tommy started but stopped; he sat down, "man… what's going to happen now?"

Phil shrugged, "something fucked up probably." He said.

"Yo T!" someone said and Phil turned around to see some guy walking in on his hands, "hey bro," he said pushing himself up and landing on his feet, 'Ma wants you home."

"Alright Dil." Tommy said.

Dil looked at Phil, "whoa, what up gigantor," he said, then looked at Wally and winked at her, 'hey Wally."

"Uh…sup…" Phil said, glaring at Dil

"Hi Dil," Wally said shortly, turning red.

"Well see ya at home T." Dil said walking out.

"So…who was that?" Phil asked.

"Um…that was Dil…" Wally said, still a little red, "He's Tommy's brother."

"I don't ever see him at school."

'That's because he's going to a military school out of town." Tommy said, then sighed, "I gotta go," he said, walking out."

"We better get going Wally," Phil said, "Suzie…I'm sorry…"

"Save it Phil." Suzie said, 'I'm in no mood to listen to you apologizing, what I want you to do is to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else."

Phil nodded, and he and Wally walked out, "wally…" he started.

"Don't say anything Phil." She said softly.

"Wally you have to understand…I…I didn't want to…"

"Phil…I heard what you said in there about the gang." She said, "I don't need to hear it again, I know you have ghosts in your past…we all do, I just don't want you to rush in and do something stupid."

"I won't," Phil said, and put his arm around her, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this sooner."

"It's alright," she said, "but…I think I should probably stay home alone tonight…just for tonight while I think a few things out…'

Phil nodded, "I understand," Phil said to her, "I'll drop you off." They got on his motorcycle and he drove her to her house, as she got off and started walking inside Phil said, "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow." Wally whispered, and walked inside.

Phil sighed and drove away, he parked in front of his house and got out, walking up to the front door, he jiggled the doorknob but it wouldn't budge, 'Oh Christ," he muttered, and knocked on the door, "Lil you in there!"

"Go away," Lil's voice said.

"Come on lil…"

"I said go away!" Lil shouted, "There's no place here for gang members."

"Come on Lil!" Phil shouted.

"I said go away!"

Phil sighed, and walked back to his motorcycle. "well this is going great…" he muttered, then drove away, going to the one place he knew that he would be accepted.

* * *

Tommy sat in his bed throwing a tennis ball against the wall, "so what's wrong T?" Dil asked, leaning against the doorframe of his brother's room.

"Nothing," Tommy said.

"You sure? Because from what I heard before I walked into that room sounded pretty wrong."

"You were eavesdropping on us?"

"Of course T," Dil said, "now, about this gang business…'

"It has nothing to do with us Dil." Tommy muttered.

"Of course it does, I mean how long have we known Vin? Twelve, thirteen years? And he gets shot, and your saying it has nothing to do with us."

"No Dil, this is between Phil and someone else." Tommy said sitting up.

"Come on man, you used to want to dive head first into this."

"No I dive head first into things that get us into trouble, not things that can get us killed!"

"T, I'm not letting these guy's get away with shooting Vin," Dil said, "Now I got some friends at the Military academy that could get there hands on some weapons, we can go in and shoot these sons of bitches up!"

Tommy sat up, "and then what? High five and say good job while the police are dragging us to jail?"

Dil hesitated.

"And what about Diane? Would you put her in danger for revenge against two guy's?"

"What do you mean in danger, we shoot them it's over."

"No it's not Dil, you shoot them, then their gang is gonna want payback, they'll hurt the thing closest to you."

Dil sighed, "I just don't want this to go unpunished."

"They'll get their do's Dil," Tommy said "I know they will."

Dil nodded, "so how are you doing with Lil?"

"I'm not going out with her Dil." Tommy said.

"But I know you do, and hey, that shit with her ex happened a week ago, she probably doesn't even remember it."

"I doubt she'd forget it Dil," Tommy said, 'Now get out, I gotta get to sleep."

Dil shrugged, "alright," he said walking out, "Just remember, you always have a shot with her."

Tommy sighed and closed his eyes, slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

Walter sat in a rocking chair on the porch of his house, slowly rocking back and forth with a beer in one hand, and a shotgun leaning beside him, "ah this is the life," he muttered, looking around, "a cold beer in my hand, on a warm California night and the stars shining." He took a drink and smiled, "best time ever," he looked ahead as he heard a motorcycle driving up, he watched it park in front of the house and Phil get off of it, 'Ah Phil! What brings you here so late?"

"You think I could crash here Walter?" he asked, 'I sorta got driven out of the house by my sister."

"Why'd she do that?" Walter asked.

"Cause she found out I was in a gang," Phil muttered, " thinks I'm gonna bring something into the house that's dangerous."

"Well that's stupid, you're not even apart of the gang anymore."

"That's what I said, but she's convinced, so…"

"Come on in," he said, standing up with a slight creak from his joints, "I'll find ya a room you can sleep in that doesn't have mine or Denise's shit in it." he opened the door and walked in, Phil following.

"Where is Denise?" Phil asked.

"She's still sick," Walter said, "asleep upstairs."

Phil nodded.

"So what brought the discussion of gangs to her?"

"You remember Vin?" Phil asked, "he got shot tonight, and he was shot by two guy's who were trying to recruit me to their gang."

"And then she found out your secret and locked you out."

Phil nodded, he walked into the extra room and looked around, "thanks Walter." He said, "I'll make it up to you."

"Don't bother Deville," Walter said walking out, "on the house this time."

Phil smirked and laid down on the bed, looking at the roof.

* * *

Wally sat in her room looking out the window, _we all have ghosts Phil… _she thought as she walked into her closet, and pulling out a brief case, she had sworn never to open it again after they had moved here, but she felt like she needed to look in it, she unclasped the lid and opened it up, inside was two guns with ammo, along with some peculiar clothes, "we all have ghosts…" she whispered as she picked up one of the guns, turning it over in her hands, 'of course…most of our ghosts come back to haunt us, while the rest hide in your closet…" she put the gun down and walked over to the window again, she got there in time for a pebble to hit her window, she opened it up and looked down, Seeing Dil standing there waving up, she quickly climbed out and lightly jumped down to the ground, 'what do you want Dil?"

"I just came to talk to you Wally," he said, "wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine," she said.

"That' s good." He said scratching his head, 'I...I also wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Dil…don't start this again."

"It was a mistake breaking up with you," Dil said, "I didn't…I didn't want..."

"Dil we broke up three years ago," Wally said sharply, "and I'm getting tired of you sneaking up here and trying to convince me otherwise, I have a boyfriend, you have a new girlfriend, just stop, please Dil."

Dil sighed, "Wally, please.'

"Good-bye Dil." She said starting to walk away.

Dil grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, kissing her, for a few seconds they sat there kissing, until Wally pushed him away and slapped him, "Good-bye Dil." She muttered, climbing up back into her house.

Dil looked down, "I am such an idiot," he muttered.

Angelica sat in her car, she had seen the whole thing, "oh Wally, looks like Phil's in for a heartbreak." She said laughing.


	7. feeling betrayed

Phil woke up to a pounding on the door, he groaned as he got out of the bed and walked downstairs.

"Come on old man just tell me where Phil is!"

"I already told you, he isn't here."

Phil walked into the living room to see Walter arguing with a familiar looking man, "you." Phil growled.

Freddy turned around, 'hey Phil…" he said nervously.

Phil ran across the room and grabbed Walters shotgun, shoving it into Freddy's neck, "give me one reason to not shoot you in the fucking neck." He snarled.

"Because it'll hurt." Freddy croaked out.

"Phil calm down!" Walter shouted.

"This motha fucka shot my friend!" Phil shouted back.'

"I didn't shoot him!" Freddy said loudly, making Phil push the barrel of the gun further into his neck "it…it was Brett!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling the truth!" he said, "we went there looking for you, Vin said you weren't at the party and told us to stop trying to recruit you, I thought it was over, until Brett pulled out his gun.'

"How would Vin know what you two were trying to do!"

"Because his brother used to be in our gang."

Phil glared at him, "why'd your brother shoot Vin?"

"I don't know, I thought it was done, I thought we were going home and gonna try and find you the next day, but Brett just took out the damn gun and shot at him, I didn't know he was going to do that, you gotta believe me."

Phil glared at him then put the gun down, "why'd you come here?"

"First to establish what I was just talking about, and second, Brett is getting tired of you not joining, he's about to do some drastic measures.

"Let him try," Phil grumbled, "I'll shoot his ass."

"I just came to warn you," he said, "when he wants something, he'll d anything to get it." He pushed the gun away from his throat, "now I gotta go before Brett finds out I'm here."

As he left Phil looked at Walter, "what do you think we should do?"

"We don't have the man power to stop him," Walter said, "it's just me, you, and Denise, and Denise is sick."

Phil nodded, "I'll think about it later, right now I need to go make sure my friends are alright."

Walter nodded and watched him walk out and then he walked upstairs, "lets see how Denise is doing."

* * *

Phil walked into his house and looked around, "Lil? You home?" He started walking upstairs, he heard shouting and banging around and so he started running up the stairs, he got to Lil's door and heard Lil scream, "LIL!" Phil kicked down the door and ran in, he found two men trying to restrain Lil with a second trying to force a pill down her throat, "Get away from my sister!" Phil shouted and kicked the guy into the wall, one of the guy's holding Lil let go of her and ran at Phil, Phil Stiff armed him, then picked him up and threw him downstairs, he turned around in time to see the last guy hold a gun to his sisters head.

"Don't move Deville," he growled, "or she dies."

Lil Glared at Phil, 'this is all your fault," she said to him.

"My fault? I don't even know these guy's!"

"It's still your fault!" Lil shouted.

"Fuck it," Phil said and ran at the guy, kicking the gun out of his hand, then grabbed him and threw him out the window, the guy he kicked against the wall ran out, all three jumping into a car and driving away."

Lil leaned against the wall, "why am I being sucked into this!" she shouted.

"I don't know," he muttered, "I don't know why I'm being sucked into this."

"Of course you do!" she said, "once a gang member always a gang member!"

"Would you quit!" Phil growled.

"Why? Don't like the truth?"

Phil shook his head, "why do you hate me?" he asked.

"Because you're…

"No it's not because of that!" Phil said, "There's another reason."

She glared at him, "because you're cheating on Wally."

"What?" Phil asked confused."

"That girl Denise!" Lil said, "I know you and her had something going on in New York, and I also know you stayed at her house yesterday."

"You think me and Denise are doing it?" Phil asked, "well you cannot be more wrong, Denise was never my girlfriend, never wanted her to be."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really," he said, "She was my best friend Reggie's girlfriend."

"Then why did she come here?"

Phil sighed, "Do you know why I came here?"

"You got arrested."

"No, a week before I came here, a rival gang had done a drive by on our usual hang out…while we were making sure everyone recovered, I looked to the side to make sure Reggie was alright…" Phil sat down beside Lil, "he had been hit in the head, killed instantly."

Lil looked at him, "I'm sorry."

"No your not," Phil said, "you didn't know him, you didn't know what he was like," he sighed, "and you didn't know the life we lived…in your mind we're horrible people, gang members who cared only for themselves, but we weren't…we were a family, we looked out for each other."

"I guess I never looked at it that way…"

"No one ever really does," Phil muttered.

"I'm sorry I've been acting so…crazy… it's just… after what happened with Richie…I thought that…if he was so horrible then…well…"

"Then I must be worse." Phil finished for her.

"Yes…that's what I thought." Lil said.

Phil nodded and looked at the window, "so how are we going to explain the broken window to Betty?"

"Lets say Richie did it."

Phil nodded, "good idea." He stood up as his phone vibrated, he looked at it and saw a text message from someone, he looked at it and saw a picture of Wally and Tommy's brother kissing in front of Wally's house, "what the…" he looked at it in disbelief.

"What is it Phil?" Lil asked.

"I'm about to go kill someone." Phil growled.

* * *

Wally walked through the park with Kimi, "so Phil Deville was in a gang." Kimi said, 'that's pretty cool, and what are the odds right? I mean…"

"Don't start," Wally said, "don't say anything along the lines of 'it's destiny' or 'it's fate'."

"I wasn't!" Kimi said offended, "I was just going to say, it's amazing that you two are going out and both of you used to be affiliated with a gang."

"Yeah…" she muttered.

"And what are you going to do about Dil?" she asked.

Wally sighed, "I don't know, he tried to get back with me last night, I wasn't listening."

"Did you know that him and that girl Diane broke up last week, that's probably the reason he wanted to try it with you again."

"Well I'm not going back with him," Wally said.

'Wally!" Dil shouted running over to them.

"Speak of the devil." Kimi muttered.

"Wally we need to talk." Dil said.

"No Dil," she said, "I'm not talking to you."

"Why not?"

"Because if my Phil were to find out what you did last night, he would kick your ass."

"You!" Phil's voice shouted, making them turn to look at Phil as he came walking angrily towards them.

"Speak of the Deville." Kimi said trying to make a joke.

Wally looked at Phil, "what's wrong Phil?"

"This." He showed her the picture, "what the hell is this?"

"That's…that's…"

"That's me and her kissing," Dil said, "sorry bro, didn't want you to find out like this but…'

"Dil stop it!" Wally said, "me and you are not together.'

"There's no need to lie Wally, not anymore." Dil turned to Phil, "sorry bro, girlfriend wants me now, what are you going to…" Dil stopped as Phil punched him, sending him back into a tree.

"Phil!" Wally shouted.

Phil didn't listen as he walked towards Dil, "little prick," he growled picking him up.

Dil hit down on Phil's elbow, making Phil drop him, then got into a defensive stance, "come on Neanderthal." Dil said, his nose bleeding.

Phil ran at him and punched him in the gut, Dil brought his knee up and caught Phil in the knee, then hit Phil across the jaw with his elbow,

Phil fell back and landed in the grass, Dil jumped on top of him, pressing his elbow into Phil's neck.

Phil gasped for breath and groped around, he found a rock and grabbed hold of it, bringing it with all his strength to Dil's cheek, Dil fell back with a cry of pain, holding his cheek, Phil jumped on him and repeatedly punched him.

"PHIL STOP!" Wally screamed.

"Why!" Phil shouted standing up, ""so I don't kill your boyfriend!"

"Phil please!" Wally pleaded.

Phil shook his head, "you know, I feel so stupid, so stupid to think you were different, to think that you were…" he shook his head, "I'm done," he muttered, and walked away.

"Phil…"

"No!" Phil said turning around, "just…just stop…" Phil turned back around, tears stinging his eyes as he walked away.

Kimi walked over to Wally, "I'm sorry girl." She said to her.

Dil stood up, his face was bruising up from where Phil had hit him, and he had a cut on his cheek from where Phil had hit the rock into him, "good riddance!" Dil shouted at Phil, "Wally, don't worry I'm here…" he stopped as Kimi punched him, making him fall back, "what the hell!" he shouted, glaring at Kimi, "why the hell did you punch me!"

"Because you're a douche!" Kimi shouted.

Wally walked away from them.

"Wally, stop…" Dil said standing up again, "wally come on listen to me."

"No Dil!" Wally said turning around, tears in her eyes, "why did you have to come back? Why did you have to ruin everything!"

"I was trying to preserve…"

"Preserve what Dil? What exactly did you preserve! Something that was already dead? Why? Just to realize that you screwed up again, but this time you screwed up someone else's relationship, not yours…" she looked down as she cried, "I'm just done…" she whispered as she walked away.

Dil watched her leave, "why wouldn't she want to go out with me?" Dil asked himself, "I'm…I'm…"

"a douche," Kimi finished for him, "she was happy with Phil, those two were perfect for each other, and you came along and messed it up for them, why Dil?"

"I…I don't know…"

Kimi shook her head and walked away, "Still as stupid as always Dil."

* * *

Phil walked onto the practice field Thursday. not speaking to anyone, Tommy ran over, "hey Phil how's it going?"

"How do you think?" Phil muttered.

"I'm sorry about my brother." He said, "The guy is an idiot."

Phil kept walking, not really paying attention as he looked around.

'Hey Deville!" someone shouted, making Phil turn around, three guy's in Camo walked towards him, "heard what you did to Dil."

"Why the fuck do you care." Phil growled.

'Well he's kind of our squad leader." He said, "and we don't like that you beat the shit out of him."

"I don't give a fuck what you care about." Phil muttered and turned away from them.

"What's the matter? Hate that your girlfriend doesn't care about you anymore? Hey it's all right, you just gotta understand that she wants a real man, not some New York City Mutt with a bad attitude,

Phil clenched his fists and took off his helmet; he turned around and slammed it into the guy's stomach, then punched him three times. As their leader fell down, the other two ran at Phil.

Phil clotheslined one and then kicked one of the guy's legs in with a sickening crack, Phil picked him up and punched him repeatedly, and threw him at his friend before he could get up, and he picked up his helmet and walked towards the two.

"DEVILLE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" the coach shouted.

Phil turned to the coach, "nothing." He growled.

The coach looked at the three guy's on the floor, "Pickles! Artie! Polaski! Pick up these boys and get them to the trainer, Deville, Follow me!" he turned around and started walking, Phil followed him, they walked into the coaches office and the coach turned on Phil, "take off your pads son."

Phil unclipped his shoulder pads and took them off.

"Now sit here while I go check on those boys."

Phil sat down and waited, mentally kicking himself in the head for attacking those guy's, after a few minutes the coach walked back in, "you gave one a concussion, dislocated one's shoulder, and broke another's leg." The coach said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing coach," he muttered.

"Really? Cause it seems like there's something wrong."

"Coach nothing is wrong," he said angrily.

"Deville this entire week you've been angry, you've been fighting in school, during practice you've been hurting your own team mates, what's going on with you," the coach shook his head, "you know what, I don't care, go to the locker room, get changed and get out of here."

"Coach…"

"I don't want to here it Deville! You need to cool off, don't come back until you've figured out what's wrong."

"What about the game tomorrow?"

"Guess we'll have to win it without you tomorrow." He turned around and walked out.

Phil watched him leave, and then walked towards the locker room, he punched the wall, "Son of a bitch!' he shouted, he went into the locker room and threw his pads into the lockers, then kicked them three or four times. He sat there staring at his pads, _why the hell did she have to do this._ He thought to himself, _and why did I have to fool myself into thinking that she actually cared._

* * *

Lil sat in the lunchroom on Friday with Wally, "so you and my brother are done?" Lil asked.

"Yeah," Wally said gloomily.

"What even happened between you two?"

"Dil," she muttered, "Dil happened."

"He was messing with you again?"

"Yep," she said.

Angelica walked over, "hey Wally," she said smiling, "how are you today?"

"How do you think I am today?"

"I'm guessing pretty shitty, I mean you just broke up with your boyfriend to go out with an idiot."

"I'm not going out with Dil." Wally growled.

"Oh well that's not what I saw Saturday night."

Wally looked at her, "you sent that Picture to Phil!"

"Yep," Angelica said, "and it's a good thing I did, I don't think he would have wanted to go out with someone who doesn't really care about him."

"What are you talking about."

"Well you're just running around making out with everyone like a little whore."

Wally slapped angelica, "you're a bitch."

Angelica looked in disbelief, "you…you're just jealous!"

"Of what?" Wally almost shouted.

"Jealous that Phil likes me more!"

"he doesn't even give you a second glance," wally said, she stood up and started walking away, Angelica ran at her and hit her in the back of the head.

Wally turned around and punched angelica, sending her back into the tables, "I've been wanting to do that for a while." Wally muttered, and walked away.


	8. back together

Lil sat with Tommy before school, "did you know Phil's not allowed to play tomorrow?" Tommy asked.

"why?" Lil asked, "what did he do?"

"Got into a fight with some of the cadets, coach told him he wasn't playing."

"oh…did you know Wally punched angelica?"

"No way…that's awesome!" Tommy said laughing.

Lil glared at him, "Really?"

"what? No one really likes her…"

"But still! That's completely out of line for Wally! And Phil's just been so moody these past few days, all because Dil kissed wally."

"well I would be mad if I caught my girlfriend kissing someone."

"and who's your girlfriend Pickles?" Lil asked with her arms crossed.

"Theoretically."

Lil sighed, "Well it's obvious they both care but…"

"how about lets get them back together?" Tommy said, " I know you and Kimi used to be manipulative, I mean you got Suzie and Vin together."

"yeah but they weren't going out, and one didn't kiss someone else while they were going out."

"well I'm sure you'll figure it out," Tommy said, "I mean your smart."

"flattery won't get you anywhere pickles."

"no I'm serious, your very smart, and talented, and cute…"

Lil blushed, 'mhmm." She looked at Tommy and he was a little red, "is this what you really think?"

"of course," Tommy said.

"well…I'm not smart, I'm not talented, and I'm not very cute.'

"Now who told you that?"

_Richie… _Lil thought, "all I'm saying is it's not true." She said and stood up, starting to walk away.

Tommy took her hand before she could walk away, "are you sure Lil?" he asked softly, "Because when I look at you, I see it."

Lil blushed, "then you must be blind."

Tommy shook his head, "I'm not blind, but I'm kinda thinking you are."

Lil pulled away from Tommy, "um…I gotta go…talk to kimi…about Phil and Wally." She turned around and quickly walked away.

Tommy sighed and sat back down.

* * *

Lil walked into Kimi's house, "Kimi?" she asked, looking around, "her car was here…" Lil walked upstairs and put her ear next to Kimi's Door, She heard Kimi let out a soft scream, making her panic, Lil kicked the door open and jumped in, only to find Kimi on the bed naked with Z on top of her, "oh my god!"

"Lil!" Kimi shouted, covering herself, Z fell onto the ground and covered his erection, "um…sup…" Z said.

"Not what I wanted to see," Lil said covering her eyes.

"So um…you know Z…" Kimi said, keeping the covers clutched to her chest.

"yeah I do." Lil said shortly, "Now get Dressed Kimi."

"but…but…"

"don't give me an excuse Kimi." Lil said angrily, 'just get ready"

"Fine, sheesh why are you so mad."

"I almost got killed three days ago, my brother and Wally are pissing me off, and I just walked in on you and your boyfriend fucking," Lil grumbled, "I'm not in the best of moods." She stomped downstairs.

Z looked at Kimi, "I think you better go," Z said putting on his clothes, "I don't think she's going to take any shit today."

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT!" Lil screamed up, making Z jump a little.

"sorry," kimi said, "we'll finish this later."

Once Z left Kimi walked into the living room with her pajamas, "now what do you need?" Kimi asked.

"we need to get Wally and Phil together again." Lil said, "and quick."

"why? I'm pretty sure Phil doesn't want anything to do with wally anymore."

"he does, he's just too much of a stubborn ass to admit it."

"okay, so he does, but what about wally? I mean she was caught kissing with Dil."

"yeah…I still don't understand that." Lil muttered.

"what do you mean?"

"Dil's stayed away from wally for more than three years, then suddenly he wants to get back with her…and then Angelica just happened to show up at 1 in the morning just in time to find Wally and Dil kissing?"

Kimi thought about it, then snapped her fingers, "It's a set up!"

"no shit," Lil muttered, "but how are we going to get Phil to see that… he won't even come near wally."

"true," Kimi said and sat down, "wait! I got an idea!"

* * *

Phil walked away from the game, they had barely one by one touchdown and had spent most of the fourth quarter from letting them score, Phil sighed and kept walking away, he got a text that told him to go to the after party, he replied a no, he continued to walk until his phone rang, "hello?'

"Did you just tell me no!" Lil screamed, "no your not going home to sulk in your room, you are going to come to this party, if you don't I will go home, kick your ass, and drag you all the way back by your two front teeth!"

Phil sighed, "fine I'm coming," he muttered.

"good," Lil said cheerfully, 'and you better hurry!"

Angelica sat on a couch watching everyone have a good time, "too bad Phil isn't here, or this would be fun, "Angelica said.

Lil walked over, "so Angelica…you sent those pictures to Phil," Lil said sitting down.

"of course!" Angelica said smiling, "after all why should Wally have Phil? "

"but how did you know to catch her?"

"oh because I sent Dil to her house, it wasn't too hard, that idiot believes anything."

Mhmm."

"of course it was hard to get that picture, but it made it easier that Dil went in ofr the kill like that," she laughed, 'I don't think he expected to be slapped."

"mhmm…how come oyu didn't send that picture to Phil?"

"because I wanted him tosee how much of a whore his girlfriend is, even if I needed to help her along."

Lil smiled, 'I think your plan backfired."

"What do you mean?" Angelica asked confused, then turned around to find Phil behind her, 'Uh…uh…Phil! how are you."

"those pictures were a lie," Phil growled, "you bitch!" he turned around and started walking out.

"Phil!" Angelica shouted standing up and following, "I did you a favor! Your too good for that slutty whore!"

Phil turned around and slapped her, "don't ever talk about her like that!" he snarled and walked out.

Angelica watched him leave " I can't believe he slapped me," she said turning to Lil.

Lil slapped her, "I can," she said and walked out.

* * *

Wally sat in her room, looking at the wall with tear filled eyes.

There was a knock on the window and Wally looked at it scared.

"open the window!" phil's voice said, "I don't think I can stay out here much longer."

Wally opened the window, "what do you want?"

"I wanted to come and apologize." Phil said.

Wally looked away from her.

"I was wrong about you," he said, 'I know Angelica sent that text to me."

"you didn't believe me when I told you that I didn't cheat on you." Wally murmured.

"I know…I was mad when it happened… I'm sorry."

"you know…you really hurt me…"

"I know." Phil said, "I didn't mean to…"

Wally looked at him, "well I guess…I kinda deserved it…" she said, Phil put his arms around her. Kissing her softly, wally deepened the kiss, putting her arms around his neck, Phil picked Wally up, still kissing her, he laid her down on her bed, his hands slowly going up her shirt, unclasping her bra and taking her shirt off. Wally grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it off. Phil softly kneaded her breast as he kissed her neck, making Wally let out a slight gasp, she reached down and undid her pants.

"you sure you want to do this right now?" Phil asked softly.

"of course." Wally said.

Phil smiled and kissed her neck, gently entering her.

* * *

Lil sat at the diner, drinking a coke, Tommy and Chuckie walked in laughing, "hey Lil!" tommy said walking over, "how'd it go with Phil?"

"he and Wally are back together," Lil said, "and probably doing it right now.'

"cool," Tommy said.

"hey tommy I'm going to go home," chuckie said, "it's getting kinda late."

"alright chuckie, see ya." Tommy said as Chuckie left, Tommy turned to Lil, "so how are you doing?"

"pretty good," Lil said, "I'm sure Wally and Phil are going to be a lot happier."

"I didn't ask how Phil was doing, I was asking about you."

Lil sighed, "i'm bored, and tired, and I almost died a few days ago."

Tommy nodded, 'you've had a hard week I'm guessing."

"you don't know the half of it." Lil said, "so what are you doing out so late? I would've thought you would be asleep by now."

"eh I'm not tired," Tommy said, "and besides I saw you and wondered why you were still awake so…"

Lil nodded.

"so Lil, I was wondering…next week is homecoming…and the dance of course…I was wandering if…you know… you wanted to go with me?"

Lil tensed," um…I don't really like to dance." She said quickly, paying for her drink and standing up.

"well neither do I," Tommy said standing up, "but we can just go together, have a good time."

"I don't think so Tommy." She said grabbing her stuff, "I mean, I have homework, and Cheerleading, and…and…"

Tommy looked hurt, 'if you don't want to go with me Lil, just say so," he muttered, 'you don't have to make up excuses." He turned around and walked out.

Lil watched him leave, "Tommy wait!" she shouted, making him stop, "I…I'm just…i'm scared…I don't know whether to trust you or not."

Tommy turned to her, "you can't trust me?" he asked angrily, "you've known me since we were both one, I stood by you through all the stupid things you and Kimi have done, I've beaten the shit out of douche's who tried to do anything harmful to you, and you have the nerve to tell me that you don't trust me!"

"It's not just you!" Lil shouted at him, "it's everyone! I don't know who to trust anymore! My brothers a gang member, one of my friends manipulated someone to get what she wanted, and my boyfriend beat the living hell out of me! How do I know to trust you? Huh tommy? Tell me!"

"because I'm in love with you!" Tommy finally snapped.

Lil looked at him shocked, 'W-what?"

"because, I'm in love with you." Tommy said, this time with a calm tone.

"but…how…"

"how?" tommy asked, "how what?"

"how did you…how did you fall in love with me?'

"I spent most of my time with you," tommy said, "I would've been an idiot not to fall in love with you."

Lil still looked at him in shock, millions of thoughts going through her head, the room started spinning as she tried to walk towards tommy, suddenly the ground came rushing to meet her and she passed out.

* * *

Phil woke up with his arms around Wally, he looked down at her and smiled, he pulled out his phone and looked at it, "12:30" he muttered, "I'm dead," he shook wally gently, 'hey wake up." He said softly.

Wally opened her eyes sleepily and yawned, "what time is it?'

"about 12:30, " Phil said, "I gotta go," he got up and started putting on his clothes, "I'll see you later?"

Wally nodded sleepily, "come back soon," she murmured and fell back to sleep.

Phil smiled and put his beanie on and jumped out the window, he landed in the grass and started walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, "todays been a good day," he thought to himself, a truck pulled up to him and three guy's jumped out, one of them hitting him in the back of the head, disorienting him, the three then proceeded to beat the living shit out of him, Phil tried his best to fight back but he couldn't take them all, soon he was on the ground with them still beating him, a gunshot made them jump back into their truck and take off, another gun shot and the sound of broken glass came shortly, Phil groaned in pain trying to sit up, his vision was blurry and fading, he looked to his right and saw two people running over to him shouting, Phil saw Wally's face swimming through his vision, teary eyed and scared, someone was beside her with a gun, shouting something and pointing it down the road, he vaguely wondered why the man looked familiar as he passed out.

* * *

Lil woke up in her room and looked around, her head felt like someone was pounding it with a hammer.

"about time you were awake," someone said, making Lil look to her right, Tommy was sitting at her computer desk, "thought you would never wake up."

Lil sat up and looked around, the sun was shining through her window, "how long was I out?"

"oh you know, a few weeks." Tommy said, Lil looked at him alarmed and he laughed, "I'm just messing with you lil, you were out for the night."

"oh." She said relieved, then got nervous, "so…all that happened last night…"

Tommy shifted uncomfortably, "look, if you don't feel the same way I understand…I'll just leave…" he stood up and started walking out.

"tommy wait," Lil said quickly, making Tommy stop, "what if I said…that I felt the same way… but I was scared?"

"scared of what?" tommy asked turning around.

"Scared of…scared of what might happen? I mean…what if it turns out like the last time?"

Tommy walked over to her, "I wouldn't let that happen," Tommy said softly to her, then kissed her.

Lil felt her heart leap into her chest, she closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss, they sat there for who know's how long kissing until they heard someone clear their throat.

Lil broke the kiss and looked behind tommy to see betty standing there.

"Lil," Betty said, "get up and come on." She said turngin around.

"what is it mom?" Lil asked standing up and putting on her shoes.

"your brother just got jumped."


End file.
